


Part IV: Together

by Oliver_do_the_twist



Series: The Outlaw Brooks [4]
Category: Historical Fiction, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Women, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood and Injury, F/M, Finding Oneself, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, New Friends, Old West, PTSD, Pinkerton Detective Agency, Revenge, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, VERY heavily implied lol, Wild West, eat the rich lmao, honestly screw the rich, learning to love, revenge on abusers, surviving abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_do_the_twist/pseuds/Oliver_do_the_twist
Summary: From an outside perspective, Robert is thriving in this new life he's built for himself. But on the inside, he is broken and afraid. He has made the decision that in order to not be hurt in the American West, he must be guarded and isolated from other people. But when he meets a mysterious woman named Marie, he begins to question if that is really the life he wants for himself.
Relationships: Robert Brooks/ Marie Duran
Series: The Outlaw Brooks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981831
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't wait to post this part. Its one of my favorite parts to read and write. I love Marie, her and Robert live rent free in my head. I can't wait for all of you to read it <3  
> Not to mention, this part has a lot of my art, and songs that I drew inspiration from that I'll share with y'all :D

**1873**

The three glasses clinked in triumph. The saloon was filled with the quiet roar of conversation and a slow out-of-tune piano song, enough to drown out any conversation the three men were having. Robert swallowed down the strong liquor with a grimace and a smile. Around the crowded corner table sat his two best friends. Luis flashed his signature smirk before downing the rest of the liquor in one sip.

“To a successful job!” Luis said.

“And to the Durans who made all this possible,” Will smirked.

Robert grinned. “Everyone will be happy to hear about this back at camp,” he said, “It seems like this rough patch is over, at least for now.” Robert smiled as his glass clinked with his friends, but it was only surface deep. Ever since he was separated from Charles and watched Lillian die, he had surrounded himself with people. But he had taken a page out of Lillian's book and become guarded, almost despondent. He wasn't a kid anymore.

Since the three of them had put Jenkins in his place, he had changed, become hardened. He had robbed bigger targets, killed more people. Gotten a little too proficient in guns, rifles, and other methods in how to bring harm. But only out of necessity, at least that's what he told himself. Sometimes late at night he wondered if he still had that good heart Lillian had given her life for.

He had never found Charles. The idealist within him never lost hope that he was out there, but the realist said otherwise. Even after all these years the thought was still scary. Charles had been his only friend for so long, he had been his confidant, he trusted him with everything. But that relationship had been ripped from him, he tried to find that again with Lillian, but she too had been taken from him. Now he felt he would always be truly alone in this world, no matter how good of people were sitting around him. The friends sitting around him now and the people back at camp he genuinely cared about. But no one could replace Charles as a friend. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to. 

If he was being honest with himself, he was afraid of going through that kind of loss again. He didn't want to care for someone so deeply only to watch them die in front of his eyes yet again. So, it was easier to keep everyone at arm's distance from his heart. 

This land of the free was inhospitable. People were taken advantage of, abandoned, and abused. If Robert could give a home and a family to people who were mistreated by this "civilized" country, he did. He joined in conversations and jokes. But there was a level of separation from him and everyone else. He purposely missed out on that human connection with the others. When they shared those long conversations about the past and their fears in the late night around the fire, he listened but never spoke. He offered his support, but never accepted any for himself. 

“By the way this is going, your name will make it all the way to Europe in no time, Robert,” Luis said, “I never thought we would end up like this.”

“Me neither,” Robert laughed, “But would you have it any other way?”

“Not at all Boss,” Luis said with a smile.

“But, the more noise we make, the more attention we do bring to ourselves” Will said, always the voice of reason. 

“I'm starting to think that might be the point, Will,” Luis said.

“Well in a way you're right,” Robert said, “I want the rich to be afraid, the Brooks Gang is coming for those greedy bastards.” He raised a glass with a smile.

There were shouts of agreement from the other two.

“Do you have any idea what our next job is?” Will asked.

“I got a few more ideas involvin’ the Duran’s, I think. They're real involved in the mine here. But for now, let’s drink,” Robert said.

They obliged him and all took another sip. 

"But are you sure it's smart to rob the same family over and over again?" Will asked, "don't you think they might figure it's us?"

"I'm not too worried about it. I mean really, how are they gonna? I’m sure there's countless lowlifes they have to worry about," Robert said as he shrugged. Will didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything else.

Robert finished off his drink and set down his glass, he was about to call a waitress over for another round when his eyes landed on a woman sitting at the bar. She stood out, not only because she seemed too beautiful for the scene she was in, but because she hadn't ordered a thing, she was just sitting there hunched over wrapped in her shawl and trying not to be noticed. Her face showed pure exhaustion. This woman had a story to tell. 

A drunkard stumbled over to her and started to get a bit too close to her liking, her face contorted in disgust and she said a few words to get him to go away, but to no avail. He was persistent in his attempts to woo her, or maybe buy her, as he pulled a few coins from his pockets and showed them off. Things started to escalate, and the drunk got too close to her and she pushed him. This made the man even more touchy-feely. 

Robert felt a swell of righteous anger and stood up to confront him. He set his glass down as Luis and Will looked at him with bewildered looks. Robert started to march over to the scene to tell the drunk off when the woman suddenly stood up and backhanded the man with a loud clap. He stumbled backwards with his hands clumsy holding his now bright red cheek, the coins falling to the floor. He spat curses and foul names in her direction as he slunk away, and the woman shook her hand out and glared as she sat back down. 

Robert raised his eyebrows and stopped in his tracks, impressed and slightly amused at what had transpired. The woman looked around and suddenly realized how much attention she had drawn to herself. She hunched back over in her stool and tried to remain inconspicuous. 

Robert didn't realize it, but he had started to walk over to her again, unaware he was there until he opened his mouth to speak.

“Um, miss- are you gon’ be okay? That seemed rather rough back there…” he started.

The woman’s eyes went wide as she looked towards Robert, she breathed in and glanced away momentarily. He was taken aback at how beautiful she really was. Her face was round, with little freckles scattered over her pale complexion. Her wavy golden blonde hair framed her face and brought out her bright hazel eyes. But the thing that stood out amongst her beauty was a long, ugly laceration that crawled above her left eyebrow and down to her cheekbone. It must've only been a few days old.

“yes. I- ca- can I help you?” she asked apprehensively. 

Robert blinked. _Damn, she was beautiful_. Could she help him? Why had he come over here? “I- um...” he started, “what’s your name miss?”

She looked him up and down and chewed on her bottom lip in concern. 

Robert put his hands up as if surrendering, “I don't want to hurt you, miss, I just want to know if you'll be safe tonight...” 

“My name is- Marie,” she said. 

“Do you have anywhere to sleep tonight or anyone to go to?” Robert asked.

Marie didn't answer, she eyed him suspiciously.

“Again, I ain’t trying to hurt you, I got a camp, there's a few women there, they'll treat you kindly, give you a meal and a place to sleep. We got enough of everything to take on another person…” Robert said as he hung his thumbs on his belt.

“I wouldn't go with anyone who wouldn't tell me their name,” Marie said.

“M- my name’s Robert Brooks, and those are my friends, Luis and Will just behind me,” he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Marie glanced over his shoulder and back at him. Her face softened a bit and lost some of the distrust from before. She looked him up and down and thought for a moment. “Mr. Brooks, it would seem that my only options are to either go with you and hope you treat me well or sleep on the street. It seems you are my best option.”

Robert smiled slightly, her elevated way of speaking stuck out to him as odd, why was someone who spoke so dignified in some hick mining town deep in the mountains; by herself and homeless no less. “That's great then, I’ll go get my friends, they should be done with their drinks anyways.” 

Robert felt a flutter of happiness as he turned towards his friends, he must’ve been grinning like a simpleton because Luis and Will were giving him the most bemused expressions when he came back.

“So, what was that about?” Will asked.

“I've never seen you jump up to save anyone like that before, boss. When’s the wedding?” Luis snickered.

“What? No- she just needs a place to stay while she gets back on her feet- she doesn't have anyone to go to, you know what that's like,” Robert said.

Will and Luis both gave him a look.

“Oh, come on,” Robert frowned, “let’s go get her.”

“Okay, okay we’ll lay off. But I assume she’ll be riding on the back of _your_ horse, right?” Luis jabbed as Will chuckled.

“No, by the way this is going I’ll make you two walk and she can ride yours, and I’ll let her keep Will’s as a gift,” Robert smirked.

Luis raised his eyebrows in amusement and laughed but didn't press anymore. Robert brought the two over to Marie and introduced them.

“Glad to meet you two,” Marie said, just a little apprehensively.

Luis looked over to Robert with a mischievous grin before going down on one knee and gentlemanly taking her hand and kissing it. “ _Tu belleza brilla como el sol_ ,” he said, “your beauty shines like the sun my dear.”

Marie cheeks reddened, but more in embarrassment rather than anything else as she nodded, “Thank you,” she said, slowly taking her hand back.

Robert frowned at his idiot friend and kicked him in the leg, causing Luis to lose his balance a bit as he stood up.

“You’ll have to excuse Luis, he’s had a few to many,” Robert said. He stepped towards Marie and said, “do you have anything else with you?’’

“No, just myself.”

“Okay then, the horses are outside, shall we?” Robert asked with a gesture to the door.

She smiled and nodded and the four of them walked out to the chilly night air. The distant sound of crickets and slow summer thunder made their way into Robert's ears as he helped Marie onto the back of his horse.

“This is a magnificent animal,” she said as she got on, “a thoroughbred?”

“Yeah,” Robert said as he smiled and patted the silver coat on his horse's neck, “This here's Arion, he’s the best horse I could ask for.”

“Arion as in the horse in the Iliad?” Marie asked.

“...Yes actually, that book's one of my favorites…” Robert said, “I’m impressed, I honestly haven’t come across many who've read it.”

"Well technically it's not a book per say, more of an epic poem- I mean no offence of course, I'm rather impressed to hear you've read it as well.”

Robert stiffened as he felt a flutter of happiness and grinned, “no offence taken, thank you miss,” he said.

“You guys done?” Will called, “let’s go then!”

Robert rolled his eyes. He clicked his tongue and snapped the reigns, starting in a quick trot.

A few minutes passed as they followed the trail up and out of town. The mountain air got colder the more they ascended. Marie involuntarily leaned in closer into Robert's back and chills shot up his spine. They turned off the trail when they reached near camp. The campfire could be seen glowing faintly in between the trees.

“I’m thinkin’ you should probably know who everyone is, you already know Luis and Will. There’s also Mrs. Edith Jones, the camp mother. She keeps everything runnin’ smoothly, even if she is a little course at times. She found us after she was cut out of her inheritance and land, but I honestly don't know what we would do without her now,” Robert said.

Marie hummed in acknowledgement.

“Then there's the twins, Ida and Elijah Freemann, we found them after they were fleeing from the South, apparently some people didn't like that a colored person would set up a medical practice, so they chased him and his sister away. Ida does make the best meals though, and she can find potential jobs like no one can.”

“Are you a collector of strays Mr. Brooks?” Marie asked.

Robert thought for a second, “well, yes I would say you're right. Even Luis here is on the run from his government, and Will on the run from ours. Both for fighting for their people. We give people who need it a home, as long as they pull their weight.”

“That's very kind of you.”

They rode into camp and hitched their horses. The night air was becoming frigid, and a cold wind blew through camp. Robert helped Marie off.

“Home sweet home,” he said. 

She looked around the camp. Robert was expecting her to be disgusted or annoyed, but she smiled. It was genuine too, she seemed happy. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, seemingly thanking some unknown person. 

Robert looked at her, “You're gonna be safe here,” he said.

“Yes, I think I am,” she said.

He smiled at her newfound comfort. When he met her in the saloon, she seemed tense and afraid, but since then that veil seemed to have lifted. Her shoulders relaxed and she breathed easily now. “Let’s introduce you to the others, if they’re still awake,” he said. 

He led her over to the campfire where Ida and Elijah sat and waved at them. "Hey, everyone, this is Marie- um," Robert paused and turned to her, "what's your last name?"

Marie faltered, "I-I don't have one," she said.

"Hey, that's alright miss," Elijah said as he stood up and extended his hand to shake. "Everyone here has a past they want to forget, I'm Elijah."

Marie took it, smiled and nodded, "pleasure to meet you Elijah, I hear you are the doctor here?"

Elijah smiled, "oh yeah, I don't know what they would do without me, especially this one, " he pointed to Robert, "he went and got a bullet lodged in his shoulder a few years back, he'd be six feet under if it weren't for me."

Marie looked at Robert with raised eyebrows, "A bullet-?"

Robert shrugged and offered a measly grin. 

"You can't get too surprised about all that stuff anymore here, miss," Ida said as she offered her hand, "I'm Ida," she said.

"Pleasure," Marie said, shaking her hand.

"You talk good, where you from?" Ida asked, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Marie laughed nervously, "not here," she said.

"Ida, she don't have to give us her life story just yet," Elijah said.

Ida waved her hand in dismissal and sat back down.

“Do either of you know where Mrs. Jones is?” Robert asked.

“I’m right here!” Edith yelled from across the camp as she stomped over to where they were, “Robert you bring a fine young lady into camp and you don't introduce her to me first?” 

“I was going to-”

“Oh, shut it, Robert. What's your name miss?” Edith asked, wiping her old hands on her apron.

Marie chuckled and shook Edith's hand. “Marie. Pleasure to meet you,” she said.

“I keep this place running, if you ever need anything or just want to complain about Robert here you can come to me,” she said with a smile.

“That's good to know,” Marie laughed.

Edith leaned into Robert and said with a wink, “I like her, she's a keeper.”

Robert's face flushed; he was thankful it was dark and cold outside. “that's not- no-," he sighed in annoyance, “why don't you show her where she’ll sleep Mrs. Edith?” 

Edith grinned and turned to Marie, “come on dear, let’s fix you up a bed and some better clothes, and get you out of this cold,” she said. 

The two women turned away, leaving Robert's gaze to linger on Marie before sitting down by the fire with Ida and Elijah.

“Where’d you find her?” Elijah asked.

“The saloon, she was being harassed by a drunk, I went to shoo him away, but she just stood up and backhanded him,” Robert said.

“So, she’s a fighter then?” Ida asked.

“She definitely got a strong streak,” Robert said, “but the way she slunk back into her chair and covered her face told me she was afraid of bein’ noticed.”

“Well, she’s definitely not from the gutters like everyone else here, you hear the way she talks? You reckon she’s runnin’ from someone?” Elijah asked.

“Aren't we all?” Robert said.

The twins both nodded, satisfied with that answer. The conversation was dropped, and it wasn't long until the people around the fire retired to their tents.


	2. Being Alone

Robert's back ached from the rough bark pressing into his spine, but he didn't really notice it. In his hands rested one of the few books he owned. It had been read many times by him. But regardless he spent his evening with the familiar story.

The crunch of footsteps gradually became louder, and Robert blinked away from the page to see Will walking over to him. 

“Hey,” he said, “you care to join everyone? Ida's made dinner.”

“I'm not hungry,” Robert said as he looked up, “thank you for asking though.” 

Will huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance, “I don't know why I ask, it's always the same answer,” he said. “When are you actually gonna be with the people who you claim to care about?”

Robert frowned. “You saying I don't care about you guys?”

“You know what I mean, you're always alone every chance you get, but you don't look happy about it, why don't you come sit with us?”

“Maybe after this chapter…”

“At least interact with the new lady,” Will said with a motion behind him. “I've seen you look at each other.”

Annoyance flared in Robert, “just- leave me alone, I'll talk when I want to,” he said.

Will shook his head and turned away, but looked over his shoulder and said, “you have to stop pretending like you're alone, you're not.”

Robert watched Will walk back over to the others out of the corner of his eye. He stubbornly went back to his reading and tried not to think about just how right Will was.


	3. Everyone Remembers Their First Robbery

Marie was in her house. Specifically, in her room. It was pitch black, the only light faintly coming from the moonlight sweeping across her floor from the open window. The curtains drifted in the cool breeze from outside. She desperately hurried toward it, her fingernails scraping across the wooden sills as she pried it open. She could see the dark grass a story below, but just as she was about to go through it the door behind her swung open, revealing a blinding light and the silhouette of a man, in his hand was a butcher's knife, glinting in the light. Marie screamed as the man stomped closer. He dragged her away from freedom, across the flood of light, and forced her up against the wall. His heels dug into her toes, and he locked her wrists against the wall with his forearm, the knife in his other hand free to do his bidding. She could feel his angry breath against her neck, and the sting of the knife across her temple as she cried for anyone to help her.

Marie shot up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding and her breathing frantic. She looked around her surroundings and found nothing but the interior of a canvas tent, and the pink morning light welcoming her to the new day. Her hand went up to her temple and only found forming scar tissue and scabs.

She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. _It was only a dream_ , she told herself, _you’re not there anymore, he's not here. He's not here, he's not here._ Repeated in her head like a mantra, but she couldn't get herself to believe it. The images and feelings of her dream lingered. Even after a few weeks with the Brooks Gang, she couldn't sleep. Every night her past came to terrify her. She couldn't be free, even hundreds of miles away.

The birds were chirping outside, and sunlight was streaming through the flaps in her tent. Her hands covered her face as she sighed through them. She could hear commotion from people outside, so she stood up and got dressed. Better than to stay in her dark tent with her dark memories. A few deep breaths later she emerged and walked over to the campfire where Ida, Luis and Edith were sitting.

“Mornin’,” Ida said as Marie sat down next to her.

“Good Morning,” she said as she looked around at everyone, “Where’s Mr. Brooks?”

Luis smirked. “He’s still asleep.”

“He’d be damned if he woke up with the sun,” Edith said as she grabbed the kettle, “coffee?”

“Oh yes please,” Marie said, “I'll need it today,” she sighed.

Edith studied Marie's tired face with her understanding eyes, “didn't sleep well again?” she asked.

Marie nodded slightly. “I-I wanted to thank all of you, you've all been so kind to me, it's- it's been a while since I could say that about anybody.”

Edith smiled and handed her a cup, “Really you should be thanking just Robert, he’s the reason we are all here.” 

“He saw past what everyone else don’t, when he found me and my brother, he didn't treat us like most folk do, he saw us as actual people,” Ida said.

“Don't tell him this, but I was plannin’ to pick his pockets when we first met,” Luis chimed in with a smirk, “but he ended up givin’ me a family instead.”

“Then I am truly lucky to have found him,” Marie said.

“Ha, I'm sure he’d say the same ‘bout you,” Luis said through a grin as he took a sip of his coffee.

Marie was about to ask him what he meant when Will walked up and asked, “You ready Luis, Ida?”

They both nodded and stood up, “We’ll see y'all later,” Ida said, “I seem to have a lead in town, we gonna scope it out.”

“Good luck,” Edith said, “be home before dark this time please.”

“We can’t make any promises Mrs. Edith,” Luis said as he turned around.

Edith scoffed and shook her head, “those three…”

“What exactly do you guys do for a living?” Marie said as she turned to look back at Edith. She was quite sure she already knew the answer.

Edith chewed on her lip in slight apprehension, “you ain’t ever heard of the Brook’s Gang?”

Marie looked down to the ground and shook her head. “My family- they didn't want me to know much about anything that didn't involve them. They said it wasn't my place,” Marie said quietly as she pulled a strand of loose hair behind her ears. “I was lucky to have been allowed to learn how to read, although I’m sure they regretted that later on…”

Edith hummed in somber understanding. “I know what that's like too, sweetheart. It can feel like a cage,” she said.

Marie looked at the old woman and met her eyes, “It can,” she said. 

“My family was also something else,” Edith said. She took a deep breath. “my father came here from Israel when I was oh, about seven, with me, my mother, and sisters. I grew up in New York. My father, like so many, found money here. But I found more than that.” 

“What'd you find?”

Edith smiled wistfully, “his name was Paul,” she said as she closed her eyes in happy recollection. “We loved each other so very much.”

“What happened?” 

“My father wanted me to marry someone Jewish, not Protestant like Paul. When I refused, he cut me out of the will. I was no longer his daughter.” Her voice was heavy and sad as she spoke. Marie could see the old woman's wounds in her words. Even though It happened a long time ago, the hurt was still there. “Me and Paul struggled for years in the city. We finally decided after decades to go to California to make a better life. He didn't survive the trip.”

“I'm sorry,” Marie said, “that must've been awful.”

“It was, but I know I will see him again.” Edith smiled, “I'm sure he's thoroughly amused with where I've ended up. Though I wouldn't have it any different. I know now this was the family God had planned for me.” She looked around camp, “these people, they're lost. Some of them didn't grow up with a mother or father, or a proper one at least. I wasn't ever able to have children of my own. But I have them. Taking care of them gives me new purpose.”

Marie looked down into her coffee. How she wished she had Edith's certainty. “My family's French. Maybe as French as you could get. My grandfather would tell me that he was personally sent by the king of France to America to make money. I never believed that. But the rest of my family sure did. I'm sure they used that to justify everything… They're just so… how do I say, they're just vicious snobs.” Her voice became quieter, “even to their own…”

“You don't have to worry about that here. Even though we live among the willows, move around a lot, and make money by questionable means, this life is the best one I've lived, and these people are the best I've known,” Edith said.

Marie in that moment saw her future in the old woman. For a moment she allowed herself to hope that she would turn out like her, someone who got out of her awful life and lived the one she always dreamed of. One where she was free to be who she really was without anyone to stop her. Her heart ached in longing at the slightest hope that this was the beginning of one such life. 

Marie only realized her eyes were tearing up when she saw a half-awake Robert rubbing his face walk up to the fire to pour himself a cup of coffee. She quickly blinked the tears away and composed herself. 

“Mornin’ Robert,” Edith said.

“Good morning Edith,” Robert said through a yawn. He turned towards her, “Marie,” he smiled, “how’d you get on last night? Was everything okay?”

“It could be a lot worse Mr. Brooks,” she said as she angled her body toward his and moved closer to him, “I wanted to thank you for all you've done, you have been nothing but kind to me.”

Robert smiled and shook his head, “I’m sure any number of people would’ve helped you, I just happened to be the first. I'm nobody special,” he said dismissively.

“Oh, but you are,” she insisted, “Nobody gave me a second glance for weeks. Without you I would have surely perished on the streets,” she put a hand on his knee to stress the importance of his act. 

Robert glanced at her hand then looked down into his coffee and smiled slightly. A strand of hair fell loose and framed his face. “Either way,” he said, “I am happy to have helped you.”

There was a slightly awkward silence as they sat there for a moment or two. Marie took her hand back and glanced up at him but quickly looked away when she saw him looking at her too. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So, Robert, you gonna go into town today?” Edith asked, a knowing look on her face as she glanced between the two.

He looked up at the woman, “Um, actually I found a job, a stage coming through Freedom Gorge. I've done my research and there's gonna be all kinds of goodies there. I’ll probably need another person on the job though.”

“Hate to break it to you but Ida, Will, and Luis all left this morning to scope out the town. They probably ain’t coming back till later tonight, and you know how Elijah feels about doing those jobs, he won’t agree to come along,” Edith said.

“Damn it,” Robert said, “Why does everyone have to get up so early-”

“I could come,” Marie said, surprising herself at her offer.

The two looked at her with surprise. They exchanged glances.

“You sure?” Edith asked, “it ain’t easy…”

“Have you ever even shot a gun before?” Robert asked.

“Of course,” Marie lied. “I want to come; I can handle it.”

Robert looked at Edith. She shrugged and tilted her head, a conversation happening between the two that Marie could only observe.

Finally, Robert turned towards Marie and said, “you were pretty tough in that saloon… What the hell, let’s saddle up.”

Marie’s heart sparked with happiness and excitement. But then worry seeped in. Why had she volunteered herself to do this? She didn't know the first thing about robbing anybody. She quickly tried to remember all those dime novels about famous outlaws she had read as a kid to try to remember what to do. And before she could change her mind Robert was already at his horse. 

“You can use Elijah’s horse for today, he won’t mind if we borrow her,” Robert said as he tightened the saddle and finished preparing to leave. “She’s a good ol’ girl, won’t give you too much trouble.”

Marie walked up behind him and watched as he patted the horse's neck. She noticed how tender and soft he was to the animal. He would whisper affirmations and stroke it's hide gently.

He turned around, “I’m guessin’ you don't have a holster lyin’ around do ya?”

“Unfortunately, I do not,” she laughed nervously. 

“I’m pretty sure I have an extra somewhere, I’ll go find it,” he said as he turned away. He came back shortly with an old holster that had seen better days. He held it up almost in embarrassment. Looking at it disapprovingly he said, “I coulda sworn we had something better…”

“This is wonderful, thank you,” she said as she took the belt. She started to try to secure the holster around her hip but the old leather and buckles that were falling apart made it difficult. She struggled for a few moments before glancing up at Robert. 

He turned slightly pink and asked quickly, “do you need help? I remember that belt was always a difficult one…”

Marie blinked. “Um, yes, it would be helpful to have another set of hands…” she said, a bit flustered.

They both worked at the difficult belt for a minute before it finally cooperated. The two remarked at their small triumph as it slid into place. 

Robert stepped back and said with a nervous smile as he ran his fingers through his hair, “there, got it,” he said as he pulled out his second revolver, and spun it in an impressive manner before holding the handle out towards her. “Please be careful with this,” he said.

She took the gun with some apprehension. It was heavy and weighed down her arm. The metal was cold against her palm“I will be,” she said.

He nodded. “Let’s go then,” he said with a smile.

Marie nodded and they hopped onto their horses, Robert leading the way out of camp with Marie close behind.

**~**

The morning was stretching into mid afternoon by the time they rode into the gorge. The rocks and outcroppings only got more dramatic the further they went. The winding river far below the road humbly made its way through the rock. It would've been a lovely ride full of nice conversation and the explanation of plans if it weren't for the ungodly wind that was blowing through the canyon that made it impossible for either such things. 

Robert’s hand was clamped to the top of his hat in an attempt to keep it on his head. His eyes squinted to keep the dust out and he decided it was as good a time as any to pull his bandanna over his face. He had a sinking unhappy feeling in his gut as he saw Marie struggling with the same problems. He was weighing the options of giving up and going back to camp when he spotted the stagecoach coming around a bend from far away.

He waved to get Marie’s attention and pointed out the oncoming prize. She nodded and the two of them pulled their horses off behind an outcropping of rocks big enough to hide them all from the stage. The rocks shielded them from the worst of the wind and there they could at least hear themselves talk to one another.

“Okay, I’m assuming you ain’t ever been on one of these runs have ya?” Robert said over the howling.

Marie shook her head.

“That's okay, I hadn't expected you to have,” Robert peered over the outcropping and counted how many men he had to deal with. There was the driver, and a shotgun. A plan started to formulate in his head. “How good are your actin’ skills?”

“Well, I’ve never been in the theatre, but I can cry for help if that's what you mean,” Marie said.

“That's perfect, I’m gonna stop the coach, and get the shotgun to come over and help. I’ll knock him out after he gets behind the rocks. Then we’ll threaten the driver together,” Robert said.

Marie’s eyes were wide. He could tell she was scared. A pang of guilt and fear hit his heart. He shouldn't have let her come; he couldn't help but feel like this was gonna end in disaster. She had obviously never done anything like this, and now he was putting her right in the mess of it all.

“You’ll be okay, there's only two men. I won’t let anything happen to ya,” Robert said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “But in either case you might want to flick the safety off on your gun there.”

She looked down at her gun in her hand and nodded, clearly unaware of what he meant. 

“Here,” he said as he reached over and flicked the safety off. “When this is over, I'm gonna have to teach you how to shoot properly.”

“That you will, Mr. Brooks,” she said, admitting to her lie.

Robert grinned at her and looked over the rocks. The stage was just at the right place to start their plan. He stood up and frantically waved his arms to get them to stop. “Friends! I need your help!” he yelled over the wind. The stage came to a stop and the men eyed him suspiciously. “My wife- she’s hurt badly, her horse spooked and threw her- we’ve been here for hours, thank God you’re here.” 

The men exchanged looks, and the driver motioned for the rider to get down and help. 

“Oh, thank you, bless you sir,” Robert said, “she’s over behind those rocks, away from the wind.”

The man slung his shotgun over his shoulders and Robert smiled on the inside. These guys must be new at this if they were so eager to lower their defenses. Robert was sure to follow the man behind the rocks and wait until they were out of sight from the driver to knock him out with the butt of his gun.

Marie gasped, “did you kill him?”

Robert shook his head, “No, I hate killing people who are just trying to make a living as anyone else. He will have a tough headache though.” He beckoned her to follow him out to the coach. “Put on your mean face Sunshine,” he said to her as they walked out, Marie stayed a few paces behind.

The driver seemed really surprised to see her standing, but it clicked into place. He frowned as he turned around in search of a gun. 

“Not so fast sir!” Robert said as he drew his gun on him, “I don't want to hurt you, but I will. Come down from there and open this here coach!”

The man put his hands up but didn't move, “You're gonna have to answer to the Duran's if you go through with this son!” he called to Robert.

“I don't care. Get down here before I get angry!” Robert barked over the howling wind.

The man frowned and started to climb down in defeat. But before he could reach the ground a sudden burst of wind knocked Robert off his feet, causing him to hit his head on the compact ground. He blinked away stars as he looked behind him to check on Marie. She was on her hands and knees but seemed okay. She looked at him too, but her gaze shifted to the stagecoach and her mouth fell open.

Robert looked back and saw what she was gawking at. The stagecoach was one wheel off the road and sliding down the cliff into the river below. He shot up to try to save it, but it was too late. The thing slipped off into the churning waters below, bringing the driver and two horses with it.

Robert stood at the edge of the road looking down at the sinking coach in shock. “Shit,” he yelled, his hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

A commotion and Marie shouting, “Robert!” caused him to turn around with his gun ready. But there wasn't any need for it. Marie stood over the still breathing body of the second man with the bloody handle of her gun. He had apparently woken up to try to shoot Robert, but by the looks of it he hadn't gotten too far thanks to Marie. 

Robert stopped in his tracks. His lips parted and his eyes took her in. He realized this was the first time she had addressed him by his first name, he found he liked hearing it come from her. His mouth hung open, “Thank you-” he started.

Marie looked at him with surprise at what she had just done, she blinked a bit and looked down at the man, “don’t mention it,” she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.


	4. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hello My Old Heart, by The Oh Hellos

It was dusk by the time they started their ascent up the mountain path to camp. The wind had stilled, and the coo of a distant owl instead had filled the air. They were riding side by side and their entire ride home was full of fun conversation. 

“What we usually do with the earnin's is give a share to some people in town who need it,” Robert said, “but of course we actually need to make the money to do that.”

“You guys really are a band of merry men, that's very noble of you,” Marie said in admiration. 

He felt his cheeks get warm, “well, you did real good today, I owe you my life,” Robert said.

“I didn't know I had it in me,” she said but then frowned, “well no, I'm sure that's a lie. Ever since I was little, I knew I was meant to be more than-” she paused and searched for the right words. “Well, I saw what happened to my mother, and told myself I wouldn't ever end up like her. I've been dreaming of a day like this for a long time.”

“What happened to your mother?” he asked, immediately regretting it.

She looked mournfully down at the ground, “She- overdosed. Maybe on purpose. Or maybe it was my father who- I don't know.”

“I- oh God, I'm so sorry,” Robert said, not entirely sure what to say.

She shook her head, “I was a long time ago-" she frowned and said, “I don't know If I've ever actually spoken those words aloud to anyone before.”

“What do you mean?” he said as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

“My father, he was adamant about keeping the whole thing quiet. He didn't want to ‘bring shame on the family’ and we never talked about it, not truthfully anyway,” her voice was quiet.

“I can't imagine-” Robert said. “Growing up on the streets without parents you just assume that everyone else’s life is perfect.”

Marie glanced at him, “I didn't really have parents, just people who lived with me. But I couldn't imagine trying to survive alone, your entire life.”

Robert shrugged, “I wasn't alone, not for most of it anyways. I had friends like Lillian, she was confusing and mean, but… she cared enough to die for me. And then I grew up with my best friend Charles Bennett,” Robert smiled at the memory of him. “We were partners in crime, always had each other's backs.”

“What happened to him?” Marie asked.

Robert faulted; a lump formed in his throat. He looked down at the reins in his hands. He thought about changing the subject. He never shared this much with anybody. But something in him, whether it was because she had told him about her mother, or something else, told him it was okay to tell her. “We were separated, I got captured and he-” Robert paused, “I ain't sure. The last time I saw him he was passed out in a pool of his own blood. I-I don’t know if he got away, if he’s happy. Hell, I don't even know if he’s alive. I can only hope.”

“That’s all we really have isn't it? Hope,” she said.

He looked at her and they locked eyes. It was so amazingly easy to talk to her. Not even Mrs. Edith or Luis had heard much of his story, and he had just met her a few weeks ago. But looking into her hazel eyes he felt like he’d known her for a lifetime. He never brought up Charles or Lillian in the presence of his friends. He usually found it best to not to reopen old wounds. But talking about it with her soothed the aches of the past. Instead of that sinking feeling he got whenever he remembered days gone by, there was a hope for the future in its place. Robert hadn’t recalled feeling like this for a long time. 

He smiled and nodded. “I think you're right.” a moment or two passed before he said, “you called me my first name today, you can keep doing that if you want to. I kinda like it.”

Her cheeks darkened as she smiled and nodded, “Okay, I’ll stick with it.”

After a moment they both turned away with a shy smile on their faces. Robert looked at his surroundings and realized he had almost missed the turnoff, so he motioned to turn and the two pulled into camp.

Later that night Robert laid in his cot with his head resting in his hands and wide-open eyes. Sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.


	5. Local Gossip

“Wait, so you don't know how to do any of this?” Ida looked shocked at Marie as she stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding a bar of soap. 

“No…” Marie said sheepishly.

“You've never had to clean your own clothes before.”

Marie shook her head again.

“Damn, I wish I could say that about myself,” Ida said as she sunk the clothes in the soapy water. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing I don't have many articles of clothing with me to wash then, right?” Marie said.

Ida shrugged, “I guess it’s good to look on the bright side. Don't worry, I’ll lend you some clothes a mine until you get some more.” She grabbed the washboard and bucket and set it up on the table in front of her, “All you have to do it take the soap in one hand, the clothes in the other,” she said as she held each up, “and rub the soap across the clothes a few times until you get some suds there.” She did so, and showed Marie the suds on the fabric. “Then, alls you have to do is plunge and scrub, plunge and scrub, over and over again. Make sure you get the dirty parts of course,” she said as her arms worked the washboard. She lifted up the skirt and examined it, “When it's all clean,” she took the skirt out of the bucket and rung it into the grass, then shook it out and hung it on the clothesline, “you finish up like so.”

“That doesn't seem too hard, I think I could do that,” Marie said as she grabbed her own blouse and dipped it in the water with her index finger.

Ida smirked, “you know, you hafta actually get your hands wet for this to work properly.”

Marie blinked, and quickly nodded her head. She rolled up her sleeves and dunked the whole shirt in the suds, then began to follow Ida’s instructions, but when she began to scrub, Ida said, “the dirt won’ get out if you ain't tough with it,” and Marie began to scrub harder. When she felt like she was done, she held up her shirt and inspected it with a smile.

“That felt good, if I’m being honest,” she said.

Ida chuckled, “yeah, give it a minute, you’ll hate it eventually.”

Marie brought it over to the clothesline and hung it up, “but now I can say I know how to wash my own clothes, I can do something for myself.”

“Life ain't just washing clothes though, do you know how to do anything?”

Marie thought for a moment, she began to run through the list of chores she knew existed and came up lacking.

“Really? Nothing? You can't cook, bake, keep a fire,” she began to list with her fingers, “pitch a tent, sew, brush a horse-”

“-I can do that!” Marie said excitedly, “I’m rather good with horses actually.”

“Well I’m afraid that job is taken most days, Robert usually takes care of ‘em.”

Marie hummed, “I’ll have to get good at something else then.” 

“Looks like Imma be teaching ya.”

“...If it’s not too much a bother, I don't want to not do my part here.”

“Na, it’s not a big deal,” she grinned, “in return you just show me how to make my hair all pretty like that, and show me how to dress all nice when we get the money.”

Marie smiled, “it’s a deal.”

“Good, in the long run I’ll have help so this is really just a win-win for me here. Especially since Elijah thinks he’s too good to do our laundry!” she yelled as she turned her head over her shoulder.

“Oh shut it, will ya!” Elijah said from across camp, “I do my part!”

Marie grinned.

Ida leaned in close, “he thinks that because everyone here except Edith owes him their life, he can skimp out on chores and laze about all day when she’s not here.”

Marie giggled, “Speaking of the others, Where did they all go again? I know Robert and Luis went into town.”

“...Yeah to pull their little poker stunt,” she exhaled as she thought, “I know Edith went to get some stuff in town, and I think Will wandered off.”

Marie frowned in confusion.

“Oh, we say that when he goes hunting. He sometimes just up and disappears for a while and comes back hours later with fresh game.”

“Huh, okay then.”

“Hey I don't complain, he always brings back good stuff for me to work with.”

As they talked, they finished up the clothes and were now sitting at one of the tables. Ida had almost sat down before jumping up and coming back with two beer bottles. Marie eyed them apprehensively.

“What,” Ida smirked as she set them down, “You more of a champagne gal?”

“Well of course,” Marie joked as she grabbed her bottle and opened it. She brought the opening to her nose and sniffed it as Ida chuckled. She took a sip and grimaced. “It tastes like dirty water.”

Ida laughed, “I don't know about where you come from, but here alcohol only comes in two forms, this, and whiskey.”

Marie took another sip as she tried to get used to the taste. “So, what other things do I need to know to survive here?”

Ida thought for a moment with a small smile, “I find wearing pants on jobs can save me a lot of trouble. Always keep your guns clean, and a hot washcloth can be a Godsend at times.”

“What about everyone here? Are there things I should know about them?”

“Ha, that's a good question,” Ida said. “Lets see, it’s best to just do what Edith says right away. She’ll be nice on ya for a bit but she won’t stay that way. As for Elijah, please for me, give him a real hard time from his sister. Trust me, he absolutely  _ loves  _ being picked on. Will can get grumpy, or he does with me at least. He also doesn't talk a lot, and I do,” her brow furrowed in thought. “Huh. It just occurred to me that that could be why he gets agitated around me. Damn, how long have I been here? Anyway, as for Luis, don't take anything he says too personal, no matter the context. It's only a matter of time till he starts flirtin’ with ya, don't take it too serious, he does it to everyone.”

“You say that like you have, um, personal experience there.”

“Ah... yeah I do,” she said, “when me and Lij first joined, we were a thing for a bit, but I think we both got bored of each other. Also, Luis weren't too happy with the split cheek Elijah gave him after they got in a spat about me one day.”

“Oh dear...”

Ida shrugged and took a swig, “it was so long ago no one remembers it.” She laughed, “it was funny though, Elijah having ta stitch up the cut he gave him. Somehow, I think the whole ordeal brought them closer as friends.”

Marie laughed, “I think Luis has pretty much left me alone in that area. There was once when I first met him, but it seemed like he was more trying to take a jab at Robert. But that's it.”

“Huh, that's been it?” she leaned back and frowned, “Usually it’s like a dumb game he and Robert play, and Robert usually loses. But you say Luis has left you alone?”

She nodded, “he’s been nothing but kind and courteous to me. I’m not picking up anything of that sort from him.”

Ida eyed her, “...okay… interesting.”

“Why is that so interesting?”

“You're the first pretty lady I know of that he hasn't tried to get after.”

“What about Robert then? Have you and him ever…”

Ida began to laugh, “him and me? God no, he’s like an annoying brother, or maybe an... odd cousin if you know what I mean. It would never work.” 

Marie was about to ask more questions when Will came back and Ida stood to greet him. The conversation silenced as Marie looked down into her lap in thought, leaving Ida to begin on dinner with the kills. Eventually, Edith came back as well as the sun began to sink into the horizon. She didn't register much of what was said to her, often getting lost in her head and having to ask a person to repeat what they said. 

She didn't snap back to reality until she heard the galloping of hooves. Her heart dropped as she looked over to find Robert’s horse trot into camp, the saddle completely empty.


	6. Poker, Pendants, and Pinkertons

**Earlier that same day**

Robert glanced down at the cards in his hands, then to the ones laying on the table. He frowned. One of the other two strangers caught his disapproving face and smirked.

“How ya doing there son? The cards treating you well?” he jeered.

Robert glanced at the man, then to Luis, who was sitting just to Robert’s left. He leaned in and discreetly showed Luis his cards.

Luis groaned, “ _ Dios lo salve _ ,” he breathed as he leaned back.

Robert elbowed him and gave him a look telling him to shut up. Luis shrugged and sighed as he shook his head and went back to his own hand.

“You gonna fold cowpoke?” the second stranger asked. “If you're out, you're out.”

Robert regarded them for a moment, “No, I’m feeling lucky. I’ll raise you. Five dollars.”

The second man angrily threw his hand down, “A whole five damn dollars?” he yelled as his chair darted out from underneath him. He shook his head in indignation and turned toward the bar.

“Looks like it's just you, me, and the Mexican now,” the first man said as he slid his money into the pile. “That is unless you're out, greaser.”

Luis looked at the man and frowned, “I’ll fold  _ gringo _ ,” he said as he set his cards down and crossed his arms. “But I want to stay around and see how this plays out between you and this guy here.”

The man smirked and muttered something about how it wasn't gonna go well for Robert. “You ready to call son?” he asked.

Robert nodded, “You first old man,” he said.

The man smiled and slapped his hand down. “Pair of cowgirls, and a pair of kings,” he said triumphantly. “How’s your hand now?”

Robert finally let a smile creep across his face, it had been hard to keep it in this whole time. He couldn't believe his luck tonight. The man saw his sudden change in mood and the joyful look melted off his face.

“I’d say it's pretty good old man,” Robert said as he slowly laid down his cards. “Royal flush.” 

The man stood up forcefully, causing the table to shake. “You didn't have that gooda cards this whole time, you musta cheated- the Mexican saw them!”

“This Mexican,” Robert said as he gathered the pile of money, “is gonna get half of all this.”

The man huffed in indignation, “You were with him?” he shouted.

“We weren't exactly hiding the fact,  _ gringo _ , maybe poker's just not your game,” Luis said through a smile.

The man threw his hands up in annoyance and turned away. Robert and Luis shared a victorious grin.

They gathered their winnings into a satchel and headed out the double doors of the saloon. They had gotten close to thirty dollars that game and Robert’s head was held high. It was late afternoon and the shadows had just begun their long stretch into darkness. The streets were filling up as the people working in the mine ended their long day. Robert and Luis maneuvered their way down the street where their horses were hitched. 

It was almost ingrained in Robert’s fingers to swipe what he could off who he could when he was in this big of a crowd. But looking at the dirty coal dusted men wondering home, he could tell they didn't have much. Robert knew what it was like to have someone steal what little he was trying to survive off. He didn't want anyone to have to struggle like that, and he knew most of these men were just trying to provide for their families. So, his hands stayed in his pockets.

As he was untying the reins from the post, a glint in the sun caught his eye. He turned to find the source of it. It came from a man to his left unlatching a wagon bed revealing various items from furniture to what looked like folded dresses. What caught the sun and Roberts' eye was a necklace hanging off one of the drawer handles. None of the items were new, they all had a worn look. Including the man. He looked like he had traveled for days without any rest. He reached to the back of the wagon and pulled out a sign that read; “All items in wagon for sale.” He propped up the sign and leaned against the wagon, waiting for business. 

Robert dropped the reins and walked over to the haggard man. “Hey friend,” he asked, “what's your story? Why you sellin’ your whole house?”

The man sighed, “Well you see my barn burnt down, with a good many other things. My family has had to give up a lot of things to sell so we would be able to get enough money to rebuild ‘em. I just hope people will buy this old stuff.” 

Robert looked at the necklace. It was a single amethyst pendant on a gold chain. his first thought was how beautiful it would look around Marie’s neck. “How much for the necklace?” he asked. 

“Oh that, that's an old family heirloom. I’d say at least twenty.”

“Twenty? Really?” Robert asked.

“It was my wife’s grandma’s from before her family came to America, she had the hardest time parting with it. I can't let it go without getting a good price…”

Robert looked into the satchel with their winnings. He technically didn't have enough with just his half; he would have to borrow five dollars from Luis’s share if he wanted to buy it. But he thought of Marie saving his life the other day on the job, and the way her hazel eyes twinkled when she smiled, eyes that would go so well with this necklace. He could almost see her smile when he gave this to her. He decided he would get it for her, as a thank you if anything else. He would pay Luis back.

He pulled out the money and handed it to the man. Who smiled and thanked Robert, then handed him the necklace. Robert turned around and admired the gem in the sun. But as soon as he folded the chain into his coat pocket, he was met with the face of a less than happy Luis.

“What the hell are you doing? We need that money, Robert,” Luis demanded. 

“I-I’ll pay you back Luis, I just-”

“Pay me back? You took from my share?”

“Just five dollars, I just wanted to get Marie a thank you for saving my life the other day... and the guy needed the business,” Robert said as he mounted his horse.

Luis frowned at him, “You just wanted to give her a thank you gift.”

“I-yes.”

“A twenty dollar thank you gift.”

Robert was silent. He instead looked forward and snapped the reins, starting in a trot down the road in an attempt to ignore him.

“Do you really expect me to believe it's just a thank you gift?” Luis called from behind him as he caught up. “How long have we known each other? Where's  _ my  _ twenty dollar thank you gift?”

“Just leave it Luis,” Robert called, “I can spend my money how I wish, and I'll pay you back your share. End of discussion.”

“I doubt a pretty rock will get her in your bed, man,” Luis frowned.

Robert whipped around and pointed a mean finger, “You take that back!”

“Robert, don't let a pretty lady make you lose sight of what you need to do, we have people we need to feed!”

“I just wanted to get her something nice! She's more than just another lady, Luis. This won't break us; we will still have enough!”

He could hear Luis mutter something under his breath from behind him. He frowned but decided to not push it. Anyway, Robert was right. He could spend his money however he wanted. And if it was giving Marie a nice gift then that's exactly what he was going to do.

They cut off the main road and started the long ascent to camp. Robert took out the necklace. The delicate chain draped between his fingers as the pendant rested in his palm. Maybe Luis was right. Maybe it was a bit extravagant. He had known her for just under a month, she might think he was crazy to get her this nice of a gift. 

Robert looked up just in time to see three men blocking the fork in the road. They were facing him and Luis, and all were armed. They all had badges on, but they weren't shaped like the usual lawmen. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Immediately he knew something was wrong. He put the necklace back in his pocket.

“Evening fellers,” he carefully called out, “we need to use this road…”

“How convenient for us,” the middle said. “I am agent Shaw of the Pinkerton Detective Agency. I am here on behalf of Duran Mining and Manufacturing, The Union Pacific Railroad, and the U.S. Government. You have finally caught the attention of powerful people Mr. Brooks. Although I would have expected you to be a little older based on your reputation…”

Robert’s jaw clenched. His eyes darted to Luis, who was just as on edge as he was. “I’m afraid you've got the wrong person Agent. My name’s Jim Callahan,” he said.

“If only that were true,” Shaw scoffed, “we finally caught up to you in that saloon after you and Mr. Perez here pulled that stunt. But then I was told you went and  _ bought  _ a rather expensive piece of jewelry. Quite unusual. Who might that necklace be for Mr. Brooks? Have you ensnared perhaps a young lady?”

Robert swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't know what to say. How did they know about Marie? How long have they been watching him? He didn't know what to do.

“Robert Brooks, Luis Perez, you have the right to remain silent. I am arresting you both for multiple accounts of armed robbery, murder, assault, trespassing, and now kidnapping. Please come quietly and you won't get hurt,” Shaw said as he laid a hand on his gun.

Robert glanced over to Luis, who looked back with determination. The air seemed to still, even the birds and wind quieted. Robert gave a small nod and Luis returned one. They both knew what they had to do. 

In a flash Robert’s gun fired, leaving the agent to Shaw’s left to fall off his horse in a bloody heap. The agent to his right followed suit as Luis fired as well. Shaw began to fire back, and Luis and Robert both shoved their spurs into their horses' sides, and they bolted past Shaw as they fired back. The turnoff from the main road to camp was quickly approaching, but Robert purposefully passed it. 

“Robert! You missed-” Luis began.

“I know! We're not leading him to everyone else!” Robert yelled as he looked back just in time to feel a bullet fly past his face. His eyes focused on an angry Shaw who was now in pursuit after them. 

Robert turned around and shot a few rounds back, the gun smoke flying past him. His eyes caught the glint of something falling from his pocket and get trampled under his horses hooves, and to his horror he realized it was the necklace. Without thinking, he skidded his horse to a stop and jumped down to retrieve it. 

Luis flew by him, “What are you doing?” he yelled, “We gotta go!”

“You go! I’ll be right behind you!” Robert called. 

Luis hesitated. He looked behind his back.

“Get out of here! I’ll meet you back at camp I promise!”

Luis frowned as he took off, “you better!” he yelled.

Robert looked down the path, Shaw was getting dangerously close. His eyes quickly surveyed the ground and spotted the purple gleam of the gem. He frantically bent down and picked it up. Shaw was too close to try to mount up and outrun him. He would have to be outsmarted. To his right was the wall of rock and foliage marking the side of the trail. No horse would be able to scale it, but he could. He quickly slapped his horses’ back, who took off in a bolt, “go on! Git!” he yelled and jumped to the first ledge. Gunshots ricocheted off the dirt and stone around him as he scrambled up the outcropping. He pulled himself to the top just as Shaw came around the corner and didn't waste any time as he ran through the grass and bushes.

“Damn you Brooks! You'll pay for your sins one day you hear me?” He could hear Shaw screaming from down below as he pushed forward, “And I’ll be the one to bring you in, you mark that!”

Robert kept running. He didn't think Agent Shaw would be able to follow him up here, but he didn't want to take any chances. He didn't stop running and start heading toward camp till the sun began to sink below the mountains.

**~**

Robert stepped into camp as the moon was rising in the sky. He was exhausted. 

“He’s back!” Ida called through the camp. Grateful and concerned cheers filled the air as everyone came out from their tents and up from their seats to see him. He could see Luis in the group of people and let out a relieved sigh. He also saw Arion hitched on a tree happily munching on some grass. That horse could always find his way home.

“I’m fine everyone, really no need to fuss-” he began.

“Luis told us what happened,” Edith interrupted on her way over, “Robert this is the first time we have been chased by more than just the local law- what are we gonna do?” 

“We-” Robert began, but he stopped himself. This was a whole different situation than what he was used to. Usually if they got in major trouble with a town they would just pack up and start over somewhere else no problem. But these Pinkertons would hunt them down no matter where they were. “We have to leave that much I’m sure,” he finished, “I don't know where though,” he added under his breath. 

“Well, we're glad you made it,” Will said. 

Robert looked around at everyone. His eyes stopped on Marie’s. Her cheeks became rosy and she gave him a shy, relieved smile. He returned one. Elijah came over and patted Roberts back in greeting, causing him to break eye contact with Marie. 

“Hey, you look like you need some food,” Elijah said.

Robert looked at Elijah then back to where Marie stood, only to find she wasn't there anymore. “Uh, yeah that sounds great,” he muttered. 


	7. Quiet Contemplating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dusk to Dusk, by The Civil Wars

Robert sat alone around the slowly dying fire. His elbows propped on his knees and his chin resting on his knuckles. Everyone else had gone to bed, but he couldn't sleep. Images of his bullet ripping through that Pinkerton burned itself onto his eyelids. He felt hollow. Who knew if that man was a father, or had a sweetheart to go home to. Robert had taken another life, and he felt sick. He hated truly himself in that regard, and wished he could kill the part of him that was capable of such things. It had grown far too comfortable within him in the past years.

His mind was also racing about what to do from here on out. He had taken a step up from petty thief to wanted outlaw. He didn't ever think he would become this person. Of course, he never expected to make it to twenty years old anyways. That in itself Robert considered a small miracle.

He reached down to his pocket and pulled out the necklace. To his shock and dismay, the pendant had cracked in half, the other half lost to the woods somewhere. He let out a sad groan. All that work, all that money only for it to split in two before he could give it to her. 

“Can’t sleep?” Marie’s voice came from behind him.

He hastily stuffed the necklace back in his pocket and turned toward her. “Oh, yeah. My mind’s all over the place,” he said.

“I can't sleep either, do you mind if I join you?”

Robert shook his head, “Not at all,” he said.

She sat down next to him, “What are you thinkin about?” she asked. 

He laughed and shook his head, “the past, the present and the future, but all at once, all jumbled together.”

She laughed too, “I’ve been thinking like that a lot too lately.”

“I just am trying to figure out how I got to be the person I am, or the person I’m gonna be.”

“Me too,” Marie said as she shook her head.

“I just feel like I never got to choose who I wanted to be. Who I am was chosen for me.”

She sighed. “Me too.”

“You know, my name is in almost every newspaper I see now. And I ain’t sure if that’s such a good thing…” he muttered.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments as the fire crackled. Marie spoke up, “If you could choose who you could be what would you do?”

Robert thought for a moment before speaking, “I always wanted to have a ranch somewhere in the mountains, tend to animals and grow your own food. To be surrounded by beauty and quietness, I always thought that would be nice. But I don't think I’d be a very good farmer given my life experience,” he sighed, “In another life I suppose. What about you?”

“I always thought it would be fun to write stories. But I don't think I would be a very good writer either. Maybe I just want to be a part of them.”

“I have a few books, they're pretty beaten up, but you could borrow then if you want, for when you can't sleep.”

She smiled, “Thank you, that's truly kind. I had to leave all my books behind when I-” she paused, “well, before I ran into you.”

“Maybe you’ll have your own story to tell one day,” Robert said. 

“You ever think about keeping a journal?” Marie asked, “I know it definitely helps me to get all my thoughts out on paper, especially when I’m stressed.”

“I do kinda have one, I use it more for taking down important but boring stuff, just so I don't forget about it.”

“I think you should start writing down your day, if not to help you make sense of your thoughts, then to record your life, someone might want to hear your story one day too.” 

He scoffed, “doubt that,” he said, but he looked down and sighed, “If we can make it pass these next few weeks that is. I have no idea what we're gonna do.” He put his head in his hands. “I pushed it too far, I always seem to do that,” he said, barely audible.

Marie scooted closer to him. She put her arm around his elbow, and the heat from her body was comforting. “I have faith in you,” she said. “But even if you fail miserably, you can take solace in that you've given me the best month of my life.”

Robert lifted his head and grinned. “That does help to know,” he chuckled. “Thanks.” 


	8. Gunshots and Stomach Knots

Marie sat against a tree reading a book Robert had given her. The book was old and torn, he described it as being “loved a lot.” She hadn't seen much of him the past day though, he had been talking a lot with Luis, Will and Edith, all about serious things. Too many times she had watched him leave with hunched shoulders and an exhausted look on his face without saying anything to anyone. When he came back from a patrol the look of worry was evident. She didn't want to worry him more, but she still wanted to know what was going on. 

At that moment, Ida passed by with some laundry she had taken down. 

“Ida,” Marie said, getting her attention. “What's going on? Have they seen any more Pinkertons?”

“Oh, they always get like this right before we have to pack up and find a different spot to camp, Robert always notices before the rest o’ us does, then he makes a big ‘ol fuss about it until we find ourselves waltzin' to the next town,” she said over her load. “If I were you, I would just pack up your things now, they’re over there now looking at a map.”

Marie glanced over and sure enough Luis, Edith and Robert were all hunched over a big piece of paper pointing at it and arguing. Robert caught Marie's eye and some of the agitation melted off his face when he saw her. He put his hand down and said something to the other two before walking away from the table and toward Marie. 

“You want to get away from this place? Just for a few hours?” he asked, obviously still agitated at his interaction with the others.

Marie stood up, “That sounds lovely,” she said. 

Robert shook his head, “I ain’t been meanin’ to ignore you, I just been distracted is all. I’m sorry.”

“I can tell a lot rides on you, I understand.”

“I haven’t shown you how to shoot a gun properly yet, let's say we ride a few up the mountain and I show ya,” he said.

Marie smiled and nodded, “I've always wanted to learn,” she said.

Robert smiled too, “I’ll get the guns and some targets.” 

They met at the horses with Robert carrying a burlap sack clinking with bottles and a rifle slung over his shoulder. They nodded at each other and saddled up.

“I'm thinking we just go up a little further, so we don’t cause unwanted attention. I've been meaning to ask you though, where’d you learn to ride so well?” he asked as they started down the path.

“It was my only pastime I was allowed growing up, it was my only time to be free for an hour or two,” she said, “I loved my horse.”

Robert hummed in acknowledgement, “we got to get you your own horse sometime,” he said, more to himself.

It was getting overcast as they turned off into a clearing where Robert got off and said, “this’ll do.”

She watched him as he set up the bottles. Her eyes lingered on his confident stride and the way his coat accentuated his lean figure. She didn't realize she was watching him until Robert turned around to give her a revolver and her face got warm. 

Robert ran his fingers through his hair as his cheeks reddened slightly. “You- you ready?”

She nodded and walked over to where he was. She took the gun from him and flicked the safety off. 

“Hey, you do know where to start, good for you,” Robert teased.

“Ha ha,” Marie scoffed.

He smiled. “The first thing you want to do is have a strong hold on the grip. Trust me, you don’t want to end up with a broken wrist.”

Marie tightened her grip.

“Except you want your thumb right here,” Robert said as his calloused, yet gentle hands guided her thumb to the proper place. 

Marie pointed the revolver at a bottle. 

Robert went behind her and looked over her shoulder, “you want your wrist to line up with your elbow and the tip of the gun, like this,” his arms went around hers as he corrected her form, “you see the target straight on now?”

Marie nodded as she chewed on her tongue in concentration. She was very aware of how close he was to her.

“Alright, go ahead and try it,” he whispered.

She pulled the trigger three times, making it on her third. She smiled as she saw the bottle burst into tiny shards. 

“There ya go,” he said, “you're almost a professional. Try a few more.”

Marie did, and she was proud of herself for making a good amount. She looked up behind at him and returned his smile.

Their eyes met, and she hadn't fully noticed the color of his before, they were silvery blue like a winter sky or the pale highlight of the moon on a mountain side; in the light she could make out small flecks of golden yellow embedded in his irises. 

She unknowingly turned her body towards his until she was facing him, the gun in her hand slowly falling from its aim. Her heart pounded in her chest as she brought her free hand up to caress his stubbled cheek. There was a slight hesitation from him as his hand found the small of her back. Their eyes fluttered as they leaned more into each other until Marie suddenly stopped herself. 

Guilty and ashamed she looked down and shook her head, “I’m sorry -I can’t,” she said through a voice crack.

Robert’s hands fell from her, “Why- what-” he started.

“I just can't-” she didn't want to tell him yet, “It's not you, I swear,” she said. She didn't want him to know why she couldn't kiss him. “You don't deserve this,” she said as she turned away, leaving Robert standing there.

She set his gun down on the ground then got on her horse as the tears started to well up. She thought maybe here she would be able to escape her past, but it seemed to follow her to the ends of the earth. Tears finally spilled over her cheeks and she wiped them off with her sleeve.

She rode into camp with her head down and didn't stop for anyone until her tent was shut behind her. 


	9. The Past

The following days were some of the most difficult of his life. Not only was he seeing more and more Pinkerton operatives in every common man in town, but he also now had to deal with the awkwardness and embarrassment that came with interacting with Marie in camp. For the first time in years, he opened himself up to someone and was rejected. Marie had said it wasn't because of him, but who else could it be? On top of that everyone could tell something was off between the two of them and was treating him awkwardly as well. 

He hated all of it. 

They had to move soon, but no one could decide on a place to settle. He decided after arguing with Edith that he needed to get away from camp for a while and go down to the saloon in town, he figured if he was arrested it would be worth it at this point to just get away for a few hours.

Robert waltzed through the double doors. It was midday so it was relatively quiet, only a few guests were about. He ordered a whisky and quietly sipped on it in thought for a few minutes as his boot bounced on the floor. 

Two men behind him were talking, and what they said sparked Roberts' interest. He tilted his head so he could hear them better.

“Yeah, she’s been gone for a couple o' months, they think she’s been kidnapped by one of them robbin’ gangs. I don’t recall which one though,” the first man said.

“Poor lady, I can’t imagine what she must be goin’ through,” the second said.

“I’d pity the family more, she’s probably under the snakes by now,” the first said.

Robert blinked and furrowed his brow in thought. He turned to face the men, “Excuse me fellers, who might you be talkin’ about?”

The first man pointed to a poster on the wall, “why the Duran daughter, poor soul,” he said.

“Why? You interested? You seen her?” the second asked.

Robert didn't answer, he left his glass on the counter and walked over to the poster. It read: 

**MISSING PERSON**

MARIE DURAN

LAST SEEN IN HER RESIDENCE ON FEBRUARY 15TH BY HER HUSBAND, AlASTOR DURAN 

IF YOU SEE ANYTHING REGARDING THIS INDIVIDUAL PLEASE CONTACT THE LAW, FINANCIAL COMPENSATION MAY BE IN ORDER

Beneath the text was a spot-on illustration of Marie, but it didn't have the scar that now crawled above her eyebrow. Robert grabbed the poster from its spot and read it a few times over, his thoughts flying like a bullet. He quickly folded it up and stuffed it in his coat pocket. He rushed out the door and rode home.

**~**

The first thing he did in camp was walk straight to Marie, who was sitting at a table sewing. He pulled the out poster and slammed it down on the table in front of her. She faltered at the sight of it and ended up pricking herself with the needle. 

“You didn't think to tell me that you're from the most powerful family ‘round these parts, the family we’ve been robbing day in and day out, do you realize how much this puts us at risk? You're more popular than I am around here, if you were seen with any of us it would mean the noose. You put the whole camp in more danger than it needs to be,” he said, perhaps a little too harshly.

Her chin started to tremble. She looked down at the poster and swallowed.

He moved in closer to her and lowered his voice, “You didn't think to tell me you're married?”

“I’m so sorry Robert- I wanted to tell you. I just- and if none of you knew…”

Roberts' face softened. He sighed as he looked around at the rest of the camp members, who were now conveniently within earshot. “Can we talk about this somewhere more private?”

She nodded and they walked away to a more secluded place away from the eavesdroppers. 

Marie looked at him, “Robert please forgive me,” she pleaded.

“Of course I forgive you, Marie,” he said, he couldn't find it in himself to stay angry with her. “Just, why didn't you tell me?”

“I guess I was just trying to pretend I could be free for once,” she said with downcast eyes, “I thought if no one knew I was married I didn't have to be anymore. But it turns out I can't lie to myself like that. He’s even still in my dreams, all the way out here.”

Robert was silent for a moment. “Did you ever love him?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Marie shook her head. “God no,” she breathed, her fingers subconsciously tracing her scar. “he’s an awful, terrible human being. He’s my second cousin, and I never got any say in the whole matter.”

“Did he do that to you?” he said, nodding at her scar.

She swallowed and blinked a few times before nodding her head, refusing to look Robert in the face.

“Why didn’t you just fight back? I-I've seen you fight. You can handle yourself…” he said.

“I- it's not like that, Robert, you don’t understand… he's the only person I've ever been afraid of.”

“Then why- he doesn't deserve you, why did-” he said shaking his head in confusion as the contempt for this man boiled up inside him. He decided if he got the chance one day, he would put a bullet through his skull.

“Why what?” she said, looking him in the eyes.

“Why- why did you stop yourself?” he whispered.

“You mean the other day?…”

He nodded.

“Robert….” she said, “If I break my oath, I’ll be exactly like him. I-I’ll just be a liar and a cheater. My word is all I have left of my dignity, it's the only thing he didn’t steal from me.” Her voice ached as she spoke. 

Robert closed his eyes for a moment, “I always believed you only had to be loyal to the people who were loyal to you in return, to what matters,” he said.

“You don’t understand…” 

He sighed and nodded, “maybe I don’t,” he said, “I’m sorry I brought this up in front of everyone. I-I really regret doing that.”

She grasped his hands in her own and said as she looked down at them, “they would’ve found out eventually.”

“They didn't have to find out like that though.”

Marie rubbed the back of his hands with her thumbs, tracing his tendons and small scars. Her hands were unbelievably soft compared to his own. He felt like she could do this to him all day and he’d be happy.

“What are we gonna do now?” she asked without looking up. 

“I-I don’t know,” he said, the uncertainty and worry clear in his voice. “All I know is we have to get away from this town.”


	10. Manly Talks About Love

Robert overlooked the hustle and bustle of packing up camp. But unlike the activity swimming through his fellow gang mates, Robert was exhausted. He hadn't slept well because of his and Marie’s conversation yesterday, even after writing all his thoughts and worries down the night before. His sleep was plagued with dreams of Marie’s husband giving her that awful scar and committing many other unspeakable acts to her. When he woke up to try to escape those dreams, his thoughts swirled with where  _ they  _ were going. He had never felt for anyone like Marie before, she was kind, smart, and strong, yet never above anyone. He felt safe with her, he felt at home in her presence. Sure, he had had a few flings in the past years, but none of them compared to Marie. His heart had never beaten so fast at the prospect of kissing her. It left him feeling both excited and queasy. But it also terrified him, the thought of losing her now was almost paralyzing, and he had promised himself he wouldn't do this to himself again, he wouldn't make the mistake of caring too much about a person. Not to mention he was a murder and thief at only twenty years old. What self respecting woman would want that for herself?

Yet each day he had with her became more exciting than the last. He would be lying if he didn't have dreams about spending his life with her, which was also something he had promised himself he would never do with another person.

But, she was married. He just didn't understand why she felt the need to keep her oath to that monster. That man had done nothing from the way Robert understood it to earn her loyalty; and this bothered the hell out of him.

Since yesterday the arguing had stopped about where they should settle next once he had put his foot down and chose for them. They were to go west to the high mountain desert to an up-and-coming agricultural town. But most importantly it was in another county, away from the Duran's. He thought it was fair he should have the final say given the gang was named after him, and he’s the reason they're all here.

The people worked like clockwork, they had all done this enough times to do it quickly and efficiently, so much so it had been only about an hour since they started and now, they were adding the last things to the wagons. But one person was sitting down, not because of any lazy tendencies, in fact, she had proven herself more than willing to work, but more he could tell she didn't know how to help without getting in the way. Marie’s small bag of possessions sat next to her as she looked around the diminishing camp. 

Looking at her Robert was reminded of the long trip they have ahead of them. Despite everything he didn't want to share it with anyone but her. He walked over to her and asked apprehensively, “hey, no one has called riding next to me, would you like to?”

Marie looked up at him with unsure eyes, “I-I think I’m going to ride with Edith for a while, she offered this morning,” she said. “I think I need to talk with her,” she added a bit quieter.

Robert swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded quickly. “Oh- of course, yes that's fine,” he stammered, “just wanted to make sure you won’t be alone is all.” He turned away quickly and walked over to his wagon in the front of the line.

Robert hopped on and leaned back in his seat. He put his hand on his face and huffed in annoyance and embarrassment. The wagon rocked as someone climbed onto the seat next to him. Robert lifted his hand away to find Luis sitting there with a shotgun slung over his back.

“You all good boss?” he asked.

“As good as ever,” Robert said unconvincingly.

The shouts of approval from the rest of the gang indicated that everything was ready to go, and Robert snapped the reins. The covered wagon lurched forward, and Robert was greeted by the familiar rumble of the uneven road rolling beneath them.

“Yeah, you look it, _ hermano _ ,” Luis said.

“Okay, you got me, I’m not okay,” Robert retorted. 

“Has it got to do with Marie?”

“No, I just have a burr stuck in my sock,” Robert grumbled.

“Ey, if you don’t want to talk, just tell me, don’t be an ass about it,” Luis muttered.

Robert sighed. “Right. I’m sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.”

“You probably do, but you don't have to deal with it all by yourself.”

Robert shrugged and shook his head, to talk this open with Luis felt uncomfortable, but he needed to get this off his chest. This was too important to deal with all by himself. “She’s married Luis,” he said. “From what I hear of him he’s a complete degenerate, scum of the earth, treated her like property. But she still stays loyal to him. I-I just don't understand.”

“Maybe you can’t fully understand,” Luis said.

Robert looked at him in confusion.

“Look, you grew up with the freedom to choose who you could be loyal to. If someone treated you like trash you could just say ‘screw em’,” he said, “I’m guessing she never had that option. If she were to say, ‘screw you’ to her family for treating her like shit, they could just send her off to an asylum without batting an eye, or worse.”

Robert sat there in thought. He had never considered that. “Edith’s the closest person I've had to a parent, and I could never imagine her doing such a thing.”

“You see? She could say it's all for a number of things why she won’t say ‘fuck you’ to her husband and ride off with you into the sunset, but I’m bettin' she’s still afraid of him all the way out here,” Luis said.

Robert ran his fingers through his hair. “Jesus I must sound more selfish than sin right now,” he said.

“Maybe a bit,” Luis said, “But it came from a good place.”

“No,” Robert shook his head, “I was just thinkin’ about myself, I didn't think about all the problems she was facing.”

“I don’t see it that way,” Luis said, “I see it as a lack of understandin' on your part.”

Robert blinked, “how are you so good with all this? How can you see that? How are you so good with women?”

Luis laughed, “I guess I’m just good with people, and women are just people.”

“But- women just... respond to you.”

Luis laughed again, “Marie didn’t.” 

Robert glanced his way and hummed in acknowledgement. “I really do want her to feel safe here,” he said, and he meant it. When he considered the option that she might never give up her marriage, it hurt. But the idea that she could never find peace or happiness in her life was worse than a knife to his heart. “I-I love her,” he murmured. 

“Ha! Took you long enough to find out,” Luis chuckled as he slapped Robert’s back, “I knew from the moment you stood up in that bar you were a goner.” 

Robert's face flushed, “is it that obvious?” he asked.

“Oh,  _ Dios mío  _ brother, everyone knew. Except you two apparently,” Luis said. “You know, for as long as I've known you, you have always been, how do you say… distant. Hell, I've never heard your story, not in full. But ever since you two have been together, you're a whole different person. You're happier, there's always a small smile on your face. It's good.”

“But- what if she never-” Robert started, unable to finish his sentence.

“What, if she never renounces her marriage?” Luis asked.

Robert nodded.

“If you love her, you’ll respect her decision not to,” Luis said. 

Robert sat in silence as he realized Luis was right. He nodded and snapped the reins. The conversation ended, leaving Robert pondering what was said until nightfall.


	11. Womanly Talks About Life

Marie hopped onto the wagon with a heavy, embarrassed heart. How could she have been so cold to Robert? He was just trying to be nice to her. She turned around and rummaged through her small bag to pull out the book she was reading. But holding it in her hands only reminded her of him more. 

Edith climbed into the driver's seat and snapped the reins to follow the rest of the train. The wagon started to move, jostling Marie around as the wheels rolled over the rocky ground. 

“You alright sweetheart? You ain’t been yourself since you got back from having that talk with Robert the other day,” Edith asked. She frowned, “he didn’t break your heart, did he?” 

“On the contrary, I think I broke his,” Marie sighed. 

“Why? Cause you're married?” she asked.

Marie looked over to her and nodded. “And I didn't tell him when we first met. I- I didn't really want him to know.”

“Well, do you love him?” Edith asked.

“Robert?”

Edith grinned, “No dear, your husband, I don't see a ring on your finger.”

“Never,” Marie said, “I am glad to be free of him.”

“You ain't free by the looks of it,” Edith said.

Marie frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You can’t let your past define your future, and you can’t let others define who you are,” Edith said, “I had to learn that the hard way.”

Marie was silent as she waited for her to continue. 

“Really the whole reason I’m here and not sitting in some mansion was because I let people tell me my place, I let them define me. Which meant them kicking me out of the will.”

“I don't really understand-” Marie said.

“Sweetheart, did you agree to marry that man?” Edith asked.

“No- it was arranged.” Marie said.

“Then you’ve been letting people tell who you have to be.”

“I-” Marie started.

“-When was the last time you actually listened to what your heart says to do, and not have anyone else tell you?” Edith asked.

Marie frowned. The question stumped her. She looked back on her entire life and tried to come up with an instance where she did what she felt was right for herself, without anyone impeding it. She came up lacking. Every major decision in her life had been made by other people. And she let them do it. “I-I don’t know Mrs. Edith,” she said.

“You know the way I see it is you never agreed to that marriage, you ain’t married,” Edith insisted with a nod.

“But I-I made an oath, even if I didn’t want to, I still made it. I don’t want to be a liar and a cheater.” 

“That’s bullshit, I’m sorry but that is,” Edith retorted, “I doubt he kept his oath to you, did he?”

Marie shook her head.

“Marriage should be about mutual respect and kindness, if he breaks his oath to you then that's grounds to leave him,” Edith said firmly. 

Marie was silent in thought for a while, how many nights had she dreamed of leaving him? Of starting her own life and making her own decisions? Or deciding who she could love? She had that option now, why couldn't she let go of her past and start living for her future?

“I-I think I’m afraid, Edith,” she whispered, “I’ve lived my whole life under someone’s control, I don’t know how to live without it.”

Edith looked at her with compassionate eyes and squeezed Marie’s hand. “you'll have to do a lot of searching your heart, find out what you really want, and the right way to get it. It will be a process, sweetheart, but you have a family here who can help you along the way. Don’t you forget that.”

Marie squeezed her hand in return, “thank you,” she said.

“Of course, if you need me for anything, you just tell me,” Edith said.


	12. What I Really Want

Marie sat behind the circle of people sitting around the fire. It was dark and the Milky Way swirled through the trees and clouds overhead. Goosebumps littered her skin from the chilly air. They were stopping for the night, by the day after tomorrow they would reach the place they would settle. The only person who was missing from the circle was Robert, instead he was in his wagon, evident by the small flickering light glowing behind the canvas. Marie pulled out the book Robert had given her and studied its cover. This book had been read forward and backwards multiple times by him, and it was very important to Robert. Her heart swelled at the thought of him trusting her with one of his most important possessions. 

A few quiet raindrops started to fall from the sky. Marie stood up and clutched the book to her chest to protect it. She stood looking at Robert’s light, wondering if he was awake. She finally chose to walk over to it and pretended not to notice the nonchalant stares coming from some of the others as she marched over to the wagon.

She looked into the back to find him leaning against the wood of the wagon, his strong profile perfectly silhouetted behind the light, his journal lay open just to his left. His eyes were focused in thought.

She cleared her throat and his eyes darted to her. He turned towards her while his hand closed his journal. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I- um,” she started, slightly holding the book out. But she faltered and shook her head and started to turn away, “Oh nevermind.”

“No wait,” Robert said, “What do you want?”

She looked down at the book, “I was wondering if you could read this to me, I know it sounds silly and childish…”

Robert shook his head, “no, I-I’d love to.”

Marie smiled shyly; the rain started to pick up.

“Why don't you come in here where it's dry?” he asked.

She crawled into the back of the wagon and handed him the book. He opened it to where her bookmark was.

“Oh, you're at this part, I love this part,” he said, his eyes brightening.

Marie leaned against the same side of the wagon he was. A cool breeze came through the canvas and she shivered.

Robert's eyes fell to her shivering body and he started to take off his own coat, “here, take this,” he said, handing her the coat.

“Oh, are you sure?” Marie asked as she took it.

“Yeah of course, I’ll be fine,” he said.

Marie draped the coat over herself like a blanket. The smell of campfire and gun smoke wafted off it.

He glanced down to the words but paused before he started and looked up, “I have a question for you… I've actually been wonderin’ it ever since we met.”

She looked up to him, he didn't seem upset, so she said, “okay, go ahead.”

“What made you trust us the night we took you in? I mean, you had every reason not to now that I know your story.”

“It was really because of Luis and Will; my family would never hire a Lakota or a Mexican for such an important job as getting me back.”

He hummed in understanding, but then he frowned again, “how did you know we weren't just gonna kidnap ya then?”

She met his eyes as she studied them, “you have kind eyes -I mean you all do- but…” she paused, “you especially,” she said quietly.

He studied her for a moment too, and she couldn't tell what was going on inside his mind, but she could’ve sworn he had quickly glanced at her parted lips, and her heart began to drum in her chest.

He leaned into her ever so slightly, but suddenly stopped himself and looked away, “m-makes sense I guess…” he said, a bit flustered, “you wanna start then?”

She looked away too, hoping she was keeping her disappointment hidden. “That's why I’m here ain’t it?” she said as she put on a smile.

He started to read aloud. At first, she was having a hard time focusing on the actual story and found her thoughts occupied by other things. But Marie soon found his voice utterly calming, and the words began flowing from his mouth as they painted a picture for her like nothing else did. As the night and the rain went on, she watched as the fire outside went out. She found herself so close to him their shoulders were touching. She didn't know when that happened, nor did she care. Her head started to drop, and her eyes got heavier and heavier until she slipped away to Robert's words.


	13. Golden Hair and Golden Opportunities

Robert opened his eyes to find golden hair filling his view. He lifted his head up and discovered Marie had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he had then fallen asleep on top of her head. He would have blushed if he was more awake. She was still fast asleep; her breathing was deep and slow. 

Conversation of others drifted into his consciousness, he could hear Ida and Will talking outside the wagon. 

“But do you think they did?” Ida’s hushed excited voice said.

“Ida…” Will groaned.

“Do you think they did it?” she insisted.

“I think you're disgusting and need to mind your own damn business,” he said.

“Well, I think you're no fun to talk to,” Ida groaned.

“Just eat your breakfast, will you?” Will snapped. 

Robert blinked as their words soaked into his consciousness. He sat up quickly in realization but stopped himself just in time to not disturb Marie. He didn’t think about the implications the two of them sleeping in the same wagon would have. But then he thought about if he had rejected her and his stomach turned. He didn’t care what they thought. But he did like the idea of having a little bit of fun with the gossiper who was sitting outside.

He gently slid Marie off his shoulder and laid her down, careful to not disturb her. He quietly hopped off the back of the wagon, to his delight, he saw that Ida had her back to him, and wasn't aware he had woken up. Will on the other hand spotted him and grinned slightly. Robert walked to where he was standing right behind Ida.

“What are you guys talking about this fine morning?” Robert pretty much shouted.

Ida jumped so bad she spilled her coffee, earning a few chuckles from Will.

“Ah-Robert! You're up early…” she said as she turned around to look at him.

“You guys are just talking so loud it was hard to stay asleep,” he said.

She laughed anxiously, “we’ll try to be quieter next time…”

Robert laughed and sat down. A few moments passed before more people started to trickle in. They each said their greetings and grabbed their coffee and the breakfast Ida had made.

“Robert, you're up early,” Elijah said as he sat next to his sister. 

“Tell me about it,” Ida grumbled.

“How’d ya sleep  _ hermano _ ?” Luis said through a sly grin.

Robert rolled his eyes. “Alright listen everyone, I’m only going to say this once. We only read a book and then fell asleep.”

“‘Reading a book’? I’ve never heard it called that before,” Edith muttered under her breath as she walked over to the fire.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and said through a clenched jaw, “oh my God...”

“Were just giving ya a hard time boss, we take your word for it,” Luis said, “but do you really think we could pass up this golden opportunity to give ya trouble?”

Robert shook his head and smiled. “Just don’t give her a hard time please,” he said.

“We're not complete asses Robert,” Luis said.

“Yeah sure,” Robert said unconvinced, “Let’s get on the road as soon as possible alright?”

They all muttered their agreements and finished off their breakfast. Robert grabbed a slice of toast and a cup of coffee for Marie and walked over to the wagon where she slept, or at least hoped she slept. It would be pretty embarrassing if she heard all that.

“Morning Sunshine,” he said as he knocked on the wood lightly and set down the cup.

She was peacefully laying on her side still draped in his coat as she blinked sleepily awake. She propped herself up toward Robert as he offered her the food.

“Mornin’, thank you,” she said through a yawn as she took the toast. She rolled her shoulders and neck with a slight grimace, “I must’ve slept on my neck funny.”

Robert could feel his cheeks darken, “ah, sleeping on the bottom of a wagon will do that to you,” he said.

She looked around at her surroundings and thought for a moment, “yeah- I guess you're right. Even so, I think this is the first night I didn't have any nightmares.”

“That's good, I’m happy to hear you're ah, adjusting, ” Robert said with a smile. He shifted his feet and put his thumbs in his pockets, “we’re gonna head out real soon and I need to put some things back in this wagon before we do.” 

“Oh yes, of course,” she said as she scooted herself off the wagon bed. “Thank you for reading to me, and your coat, -and your shoulder.”

He smiled as his heart fluttered, “of course.”

She turned away but stopped. She faced Robert again and said, “... I would like to ride with you today If it's okay with you.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” he said with a smile.

**~**

The gang had been on the road for about an hour. That whole time since they started neither Robert nor Marie had said a word to each other. They sat in awkward silence the whole time, and Robert had had enough of it.

“Have I ever told you about the time we made Luis dress as a lady of the night?” he asked.

Marie turned toward him and chuckled, “Really? No, please tell, this sounds interesting.”

Robert smirked, “well we were robbin’ a bank in some backwater town- I think it was in Kansas? Back when it was just the three of us, me, Luis, and Will. They caught on to us and had us running through the streets, we burst into the back of a building to get away. Turns out, the place was a house of  _ very _ ill repute.”

Marie snorted.

Robert’s smirk deepened to a full grin, “luckily though, no one was there, it was just the place where the ladies keep their fancy clothes. So, we look around, frantic, tryin’ to come up with a plan. Now keep in mind we have a big bag of money to try to hide somewhere on our person if we were to get away. I think it was Will who came up with the plan to dress up Luis.”

“Why Luis?” she asked.

“He was the only person out of me an’ him who was clean shaven at the time, and Will couldn't act to save his life. Not that he could pass as a lady if he could.”

“Ahh,” Marie laughed, “makes sense.”

“So, we pick out a dress and a fancy hat that covered nuffa his face for him and make ourselves look disheveled. But we realize that we still have this big bag of money we had to get out with us. Now I  _ know  _ it was my idea to stuff it under Luis’s dress and pretend it was a bustle. So, then me and Will hang off his neck like drunken idiots and the plan worked.”

Marie burst with laughter, her voice was like music to Robert, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

“Is that why he has that little mustache now?” she asked, and she wiped away tears.

“He would deny it, but he stopped shaving it right after that job,” Robert said through a smile.

“Oh dear, I haven’t laughed that hard in ages,” she said, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, 'course, now you have some ammo when Luis starts to torment you,” Robert said. 

“The image of him in those dresses-” she said as she smiled and shook her head, “it's like a funny story you read in a dime novel, almost too good to be true,” she said.

“Eh, most of those are too good to be true,” he said.

“It is funny though, I grew up reading those stories wishing I was in them, and now it seems I am.”

“Is it as glamorous as you thought it would be?”

Marie thought for a moment. “Yes, but in a different way,” she said.

Robert looked at her with an unspoken question.

“Well, I’d always dream of daring horse races away from the law, the excitement of gun-slinging, you know, what those silly little books are all about,” she said. “But I instead found you, and Ida and Edith, a family; people I can trust. That is probably the most romantic thing in the world.”

Robert’s heart swelled. He had never felt more pride for his gang than in this moment. 

The only noise for a while longer was the wheels and the rustling of the pines overhead. Robert was beginning to believe that comfortable silence was starting to set in until Marie spoke up, “What do you want out of life?”

Robert blinked, “Well, ah, I thought we already covered that, I wanted land of my own sometime.”

She shook her head, “no, not like that, I mean deeper than that, what would make you say on your deathbed that you had a good, worthwhile life?”

“That’s quite a question…” Robert thought for a long, hard time. He wasn't sure if anyone had ever asked him anything like this before. He thought of Charles, and his kindness and brotherly love toward Robert. He thought back to Lillian and the harshness and tragedy of her life and the reason behind it. He thought about Luis and Will having to endure society’s ill treatment of them. He thought of his conversation about selflessness with the preacher Miss Sarah. Finally, he thought about Marie and her story, how little love she grew up with.

“I… wouldn't want my life to be just my own. I would want it to be a part of something greater than myself. I would want to know that I did everything I could to love those around me,” he said slowly. He looked over to her, “why do you ask?”

Her brow knitted in thought, “I’m trying to figure it out for myself. Edith told me that I have to figure out what I really want out of life. For so long I just wanted to get away, but now that I have…” she trailed off for a moment before muttering, “the unexamined life is not worth living…”

Robert nodded, recognizing her reference, “It’s a hard one to tackle, for sure.” 

“That’s an admirable goal by the way,” she said. “I’m afraid mine might be a bit more selfish, once I figure it out.”

“That's okay, oftentimes our purposes come from selfishness. It’s up to us to uncorrupt our desires to help others with it.”

“That almost sounded rehearsed,” she said.

“I’ve had to wrestle with myself too, and you were right, it is good to write it all down sometimes.” 

She nodded. “So… then what I’m getting at is Macbeth wasn't the best role model then.”

“Ha! Not at all,” he grinned.

The rest of the day went much the same. The two shared insight till the day waned. He couldn't ever recall being able to have such a talk with anyone else. On a surface level Robert enjoyed the day immensely. But the more he got to know Marie, the more he couldn’t imagine himself with anybody else. Even just learning the small things like how she preferred tea over coffee (and Robert made a mental note to get some in town) or that her favorite color was a deep purple.  But it wasn't just those kinds of small things, it was the way her eyes lit up when she talked of her favorite stories, the way her mind saw and communicated with not just him, but the world around her. The way he could talk about Socrates and Shakespeare with her, and not only have her fully understand what he was talking about, but also brought her own views and opinions to the conversation. She enlightened his mind and opened his world like never before. She talked of truth and justice and beauty like they were cosmic forces. No one else in his life could he hold such a deep and philosophical conversation with. Despite everything in her past that was pulling her down, her eyes still sparked with passion. There was something deep and innately and intimately intelligent and beautiful about her. That's what he now saw when he looked at her. It wasn't just her beautiful eyes or pretty features anymore, it was her soul.

However as he sat and listened and watched her, there was always the little voice in the back of his head telling him it would never happen between the two of them, that it would be best if it didn't so he wouldn't have to lose her. He hated that little voice. She had her convictions, he knew the reasons why she rejected him and could understand them after the conversion with Luis, but regardless it still hurt.

They pulled into a clearing a few miles from town and set up there, it was near a small pond and a few members were excited to try to catch some fish there. Robert liked the spot, when they pulled in the last light of the day was reflecting off the water. 

Once everything had been set up and dinner had been made and eaten, Robert had retired to his tent. He caught a look of himself in his small mirror and frowned as a flash of embarrassment hit him. Had he really looked this ragged all day around Marie? After unpacking his shaving equipment, he tamed his facial hair a bit. As he did, he scoffed at his newfound worry about his appearance.

He fell asleep, but not after his mind racing about thoughts of the future for a long time.


	14. Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Woman by Mumford and Sons

Marie tapped her foot on the rough ground restlessly. This past week at the new camp was just fine considering everything the gang had to handle. But as for her and Robert, something was off. He didn't treat her any differently per say, but something about his demeanor changed when she walked up to him. He became more serious, more restrictive about his manor. He seemed to avoid her at times, though it could very well be her imagination. Sometimes he would joke and laugh with her, he seemed normal, but then only to retreat into himself in the end. It was very confusing and frustrating. She didn't want to say it, but he seemed more closed off when he looked at her. 

She was going to change that, damn it. She was going to do what Edith told her, to go after what she really wanted.

She was looking at him now, though he had his back turned to her as he scrubbed his laundry against the washboard into the soapy water. He didn't have his coat on, just a white button-down shirt rolled up to his elbows and his suspenders loose as he worked. He looked surprisingly domestic, despite his surroundings. Beside him, his coat hung to dry on a clothesline stretched across the pines. 

Marie’s lips curled into a smile as an impish idea popped into her head. She stood up and innocently made her way to Robert. Her hands went behind her back as she casually leaned into his view. 

He of course noticed her pretending not to notice him. “Yeah?” he asked, not stopping his work.

“Oh, I’m just bored,” she sighed dramatically. 

“...Well, I’m busy.”

She hummed as she stopped in front of his coat and eyed it up and down. He finally stopped his scrubbing and glanced her way. Once she saw his shifted attention, she flashed him a grin and yanked his coat off the line.

She booked it in the opposite direction, mischievously giggling as she did.

“Hey!” he laughed, his voice full of playfulness as he dropped his suds and went after her.

_ There he was _ . She had got him now. She began to put on the cold coat as she ran further from camp. It was much too big for her and nearly brushed the ground as she ran off. She felt like a kid playing chase as she dogged rocks and pine trees, her smile only getting wider as she heard Robert’s playful calls getting closer and closer. Her heartbeat in her chest as his footsteps and laughter rushed right up behind her. The next thing she knew, her coat sleeve was tugged back, pulling her to face him and a screeching halt in her game. 

The momentum was too much however, she slipped on the forest floor and fell. Her legs tangled with his as she reached out and grabbed Robert’s shoulder for balance, but it had quite the opposite effect. She instead ended up pulling him down on top of her as the ground slammed into her back. 

She closed her eyes upon impact and kept them closed as she began to laugh through the pain on the ground. As soon as she opened them however, their position they had fallen into became _ very _ clear. His hands were planted on either side of her head, as if he were doing a push up on his knees with her under him. Their faces were awfully close, and both of their eyes went wide as they met. For a moment, they froze as they studied the other, each waiting for the other to move first. Marie’s heartbeat inside her skull as she waited in anticipation. 

Robert blinked. And as he did, she saw that disheartening change in his eye. He looked away and quickly got up. “I ah, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to ah…” he trailed off as he backed up and awkwardly dusted himself off. 

She sat up; her lips parted as she tried to find his eyes again. 

But his eyes stayed fixed on the ground, “You can ah, you can keep it for now,” he quickly said as he turned around and began back to camp.

Marie watched him leave, and she looked to the forest floor and sighed in disappointment.

**~**

Robert felt sick to his stomach, in every kind of way.

He entered the clearing where camp was set up and heaped down in a chair next to Will, who was cleaning his gun. No one else was around, where the others were didn't really matter to him at the moment.

“...This doesn't look good,” Will said as he looked at Robert. He set down his gun and leaned on the table.

“I can't do this,” Robert said as he stared intently at the fibers in the wood. “I can't keep going on like this.”

“Yeah, I see it.” Will leaned behind him and pulled a beer bottle out of a nearby crate, opened it, and set it in front of Robert.

He took a swig, “She told me a long time ago that she doesn't want it. Any of that kind of stuff.”

Will was quiet as he listened.

“...And I’m trying so hard not to cross that.” He sighed and took another drink. His hand reached into his pocket and his fingers rubbed the surface of the amethyst pendant, a pendant that seemed to have permanently made it’s residence in his pocket, rather than around Marie’s neck where it should be. His eyes became misty. “I love her so damn much. Will, this week has been absolute hell.” 

“Then tell her.”

Robert finally looked at his friend. “What?”

“You're gonna tear yourself apart if you don’t.”

Robert scoffed, “I can't do that.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I don't know… she could stop talking to me, o-or leave I guess.” He took another sip.

Will nodded his head, “Then you could start getting over her.”

A pang of sadness hit Robert’s heart, he didn't want to get over her, no matter how much he would have to endure.

“Think about it this way then,” Will said, “what's the best that could happen?” 

Robert shook his head and scoffed as he drank. “I would marry her.”

Will frowned, “If she is that real to you, if you are willing to marry her right now, she deserves to know.”

Robert looked back to his unfinished laundry, beyond that, the sun had begun to set over the pond. His eyes caught Marie sitting on a rock overlooking the water, still wearing his coat and her head in her arms. He nodded slowly, “... you're right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter haha, Robert's a real respectful dummy isn't he?


	15. There's More to Life Than Men

Marie sighed as she gazed over the pond. Her head in her palm and her fingers absentmindedly running gently over the groves in the wooden table. Robert had left a while ago to practice with some throwing knives, and he had walked to the other side of the pond and disappeared into the forest after that. Her and his interactions were rough after what happened a few days ago. There wasn't any antagonizm or ill-will between them, but her playful effort had backfired, and all that was left now was awkwardness and disconnect.

Yet, she still looked over the pond at the spot she saw him last before he slipped in between the trees, waiting to see him emerge again. When she had escaped all those months ago, she desperately wanted the freedom to choose, she wanted a real life. Well, she scoffed, it seems she got it now, along with all it’s disappointments.

She didn't notice Ida coming up behind her until she patted her on the back, waking her from her gaze as she said with a smile, “you haven't kept your promise yet.”

Marie turned around and blinked in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

“I’ve taught you everything about how to survive out here, now it’s your turn.”

“Oh… yes of course, I’m sorry, it hasn't been on the front of my mind lately.”

“Well what do you say to right now?”

“You mean go now?”

“Hell, why not?” she said. She leaned in closer, “and you need it.” 

Marie sighed as her eyes glanced back to the spot across the pond, “damn right I do,” she sighed. “Do you have enough money?”

Ida nodded, “I have some stored away, and I’ve been busy lately.”

Marie smiled as she got up, “alright, get the cart ready, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

**~**

“We're lucky this town is on the up and up,” Ida said from the passenger's seat, “I saw a tailor's place last time I was here.” 

Marie glanced over at her friend, Ida had a small grin on her face and her eyes were glinting, “you seem excited,” she said.

“Heh, I am,” she said bashfully. “...Can I be honest with you Marie?”

“Of course.”

“Ever since I was little, when Ma and I would work in the house for the Misses-”

“-Wait,” Marie said, her voice aching, “you were a slave?”

Ida looked down, “yeah, up until we were twelve. And me and Lij are luckier than most to have been kept together with Ma. I think deep down Mr. Taylor loved us a bit, I mean he was our.. I guess you would call him our real father.” She paused for a minute before continuing. “It was a small house, they treated us good... compared to others. Me and Lij grew up along with their daughters, our Ma alongside their father. We were almost like family to the Taylors, almost,” she said quietly. “They taught Elijah and me to read, but it seemed like it was an experiment for them, like it would be a great achievement to teach a slave to read, even then they would say it was only because we was half white. I would always look at Mrs. Taylor and her daughters and their fancy clothes and wish I could wear something like that too. I mean really, I was just a little girl. But it never really left me… After the war, our Ma immediately tried to make a life of our own, where we could be and do what we wanted. She worked so hard for us. One day she-” Ida paused as her words caught in her throat. “She got sick, she never got better,” her voice was thin, “we don't know why or what it was. After that Lij became dedicated to becoming a physician. He would say that if he could stop others from having to endure our loss he would. He only ever wanted to help people. But people didn't like that. We had to get tough, but they still chased us away from our home. I've been tough ever since, but deep down I still am that little girl pining after those dresses.”

Marie was quiet as her words settled in her heart. The wheels creaked beneath them. “But, things got better once you ran into the gang right?” 

Ida shrugged, “well of course, we had people who looked after us, a purpose, but I was the only woman here for so long, even after Edith came along. Sometimes I nearly forgot about the dresses. I still have to be tough here, despite how kind they are.”

Marie smiled lovingly, “I would be ever so happy to help you find a dress today, Ida.”

Ida smiled back, “thank you. You're a good friend, Marie.”

“You are too,” she said sincerely, “I doubt I would’ve made it this far without your help.”

Ida laughed, “Oh, no, you definitely wouldn't've.”

Marie laughed too. Their conversation ended as the town approached them. 

She pulled down the main street, where most of the commerce happened. Marie’s brow knitted together as she focused on driving the cart and not tangling up with anyone else going down the street. It was Ida’s idea to make her drive today, she needed the practice.

Ida pointed out the shop, and Marie did her best to park parallel to the building, but ended up pretty crooked regardless. Marie huffed in annoyance as Ida sat amused next to her. After a bit she just said, “screw it,” and jumped off the cart.

Ida jumped off too and looked back at the cart with an amused smile, “That's your best one yet,” she joked.

“Oh shut up,” Marie mumbled through a smile as she approached the building.

The tailor seemed happy to see Marie walk through the door. It was mid Tuesday morning, and business was slow. But as soon as Ida came in behind her, the tailor's face turned down in disapprovement. 

Marie glanced at Ida, then back to the tailor with daggers in her eyes. As soon as the man saw Marie’s expression, he became flustered and shook away his disapproving face. Marie wasn't going to let this man’s stupid opinions ruin her friend’s day. 

“Sir, you are going to help us today if we need anything, understand?” Marie said, articulating her words with an edge.

The man hummed, realizing he wasn't going to win with these customers, “Of course, ladies. I’ll just leave you to browse,” he said as he turned away curtly.

Marie turned and looked at Ida. Ida nodded as if to say,  _ that could've been a lot worse. _

“Looks like I have you all to myself to work with,” Marie smiled, “lets go pick out something nice.”

As the brightly colored dresses for all occasions swept and danced along with the young women, Marie had never seen such a big child-like grin across Idas face. They picked and tried out all the dresses she could fit into. As they passed through Idas hands Marie noticed that she would always take a moment to feel the fabric, and another moment to admire each fold and embroidery. Marie never did that as far as she could remember.

As for Marie, dress shopping had always been a chore at best and anxiety inducing at worse. But she found she liked being on the other side of the dressing room; picking out the next article to try on for another person, especially if that person was Ida. 

Marie stood now leafing through some of the dresses that had been shoved to the back of the store. Her hands paused on an emerald green evening gown. She held it up. The heart shaped waist was adorned with draping shoulders, and led to a flowing layered skirt below. “Oh Ida!” she called as she made her way to the dressing area and tossed it over the divider, “try this one next!”

She heard Ida gasp slightly as the dress disappeared from view. “This one is beautiful,” she whispered. 

“Go on, I wanna see ya in it!”

A few minutes later, Ida emerged from the divider, and Marie couldn't stop the gasp that came from her mouth. “Oh Ida…”

Ida blushed, and turned for the mirror, but Marie held up her hand and said, “wait, before you see, I have to finish it.”

She went behind Ida and began to undue her hasty, messy bun that stood out among the elegance. Marie took a few pins from her hair and stuck them in her teeth as she parted Ida’s hair and began to twirl each side into one elegant bun in the back of her head.

“Your hair is so different from mine… but I think I got something here,” she said as she worked her magic. When she was done, she inspected each angle of her head and was satisfied. The updo lengthened her neck, and opened her face.

Marie smiled, “there, now go look.”

Ida stepped lightly and slowly to the mirror. Marie stepped up behind her just in time to catch her quiet gasp. She breathed in awe as she slowly lifted the skirt up and down and side to side, admiring how delicately the fabric clung to her. Ida looked up again and made eye contact with herself in the mirror. She blinked away tears and brought her hand to her mouth. 

“I've never seen myself as beautiful before,” she said quietly.

Marie went up to her, wrapped one arm around her shoulder and laid her head on the other as she looked at their reflection. Maries drab dress next to Ida only made her beauty shine brighter. “You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. With or without the dress.”

Ida nodded as she brought up her hand to wipe away tears. She turned to Marie and gave her a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Marie nodded, her own eyes getting misty. She couldn't ever say that she knew what having a best friend was like before, but she realized she could with Ida.

She pulled away to allow Ida to admire herself in the mirror some more. Ida did a few twirls and watched the fabric leap in circles in the air and cascade to her feet as she stopped. Her face lit up in childlike wonder all the while. 

Ida stopped and suddenly looked to Marie with a serious expression, “don’t tell  _ anyone  _ back at camp about all this.”

Marie grinned. “Don't worry, my lips are tight.”

They bought the dress, with just enough money to buy lunch afterwards for the two of them. They sat at a window table now in the most decent restaurant they could find and were enjoying their food and conversation.

“So you mean to tell me that you never have had any kind of other past relationships before?” Ida asked as her spoon rested in her hand.

“Well-” Marie started, “it's not that simple. Sure I had little infatuations, some reciprocated, but I only ever got to know the families that my family knew. I didn't have public school, we barely went to church once or twice a year, even though I wished we went more. Not to mention all my little flames turned out to be terrible people in the end. My circle was kept small on purpose by my parents. When my father became sick, I think he realized that I would be the next in line to manage the company, and he didn't want that, but he did want ownership to stay in the family. So three quick telegrams and a week later… Well, I’m sure you can guess what happened then.”

Ida shook her head in disgust and sadness. “You know, if someone had told me I would be feelin’ for a rich white girl a year ago I would've laughed them out of town. But we got a lot in common, Marie.”

“Oh no, I-I wouldn't compare my plight to yours… I mean, you were a slave.”

“Neither of us got any say in our own lives for a very long time, we were just tools for those with more power. Except I had to do all the laundry and meals and you had that done for you.”

Marie smirked, “we are an odd friendship at first glance,” she said before taking a bite of her biscuit.

Ida took a spoonful of her soup and swirled her coffee with her freshly licked spoon. “Speaking of relationships…” she said, “how are things with you and Robert going? I’ve noticed something off between you two…”

Marie sighed as she looked down to her plate. “You would be right in your observations… I did the wrong thing the other day. I-I just don't know, I mean he’ll start out happy and playful, but sometimes he just- stops himself. I don't know what to do from here.”

“Hey, look at me,” Ida said, “I have known that boy for almost two years now, and I have  _ never  _ seen him look at anyone else the way he does at you when you don't see him. Now… despite all those fancy old books he reads, he can be awfully stupid at times. You just gotta keep at it.”

Marie’s chest fluttered, “Really? You think so?”

Ida nodded. “Don't give up on him. And if he really can't take a hint, just tell him,” she said. 

The conversation drifted to other subjects as their food disappeared from their plates. Marie felt invigorated by this day, a stark contrast to her morning mood. She was ready to face whatever came next in her life.


	16. Confessions

Marie was excited. Her loose hair bounced underneath her hat as her horse trotted along. The day was hot, and she was out of breath, but she was happy. After just over four months with the gang, she had finally found her first lead. She could finally say she was pulling her weight around here. But along with that, this could be her chance to tell Robert how she felt. She rode into camp on the blonde appaloosa Robert had gotten for her. One day he had just surprised her with a trip to the stables and told her to pick out any she wanted.

She quickly hopped off her horse and speed walked over to Robert, who was sitting against a tree at the edge of the pond taking a nap with his hat covering his face. A fishing rod was limply grasped in his hand, and the bobber had drifted to shore, apparently the drowsy afternoon sun had claimed him.

Marie was so excited she went right up to him and started to shake his shoulder. “Robert, wake up,” she said. “Wake up I got a lead!”

Robert jumped awake and took his hat off his face. He blinked and stretched out his face. “You do? Where?” he asked.

“It's a homestead, it's secluded, rich, and full of the worst kind of people,” she said.

“How so?”

“I was overhearing some people talkin’ in town, and they were saying something about the McKinney’s homestead out way past the river. About how they just have been sitting on all this mining money they have and not doin’ anything with it for years. Then I heard about how one of them had shot a woman a while back, and  _ another  _ one of them had done the exact same thing to  _ another _ woman,” she said quickly.

“Well, it looks like we are gonna have to put these lady-killer’s money to good use then,” Robert said through a smile as he got up. “How far away is it?”

“I think it's about an hour past the river, so no more than an hour and a half from here,” she said.

Robert nodded as he looked toward the sky, “we have time, by the time we get there it will start to get dark, and that's perfect for robbing houses,” he said.

Marie beamed, causing Robert to mirror her smile. But there was something in his eyes that conveyed the opposite, there was a trace of sad longing in his irises. 

She elected to not bring it up at the moment. “Let's go then!” she called as she marched over to her horse.

Robert followed her and told a few people where they were going on their way out. 

**~**

Robert was correct in saying that out was going to be night by the time they arrived at the homestead. The full moon bathed their surroundings in pale light while the distant sounds of coyote howls filled the air. Marie and Robert had left their horses a while back, not wanting to attract attention. There weren't any lights on in the old house, which was a good sign.

The two hid behind a cluster of bushes as he whispered, “okay, we want to cause as little noise as possible. The key to robbin’ homesteads is stealth.” He glanced down at her shoes, “those have a heel on them?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Okay, you’ll want to take them off, I’ll take mine off too. We can leave them here and get them on the way out,” he said as he started removing his shoes.

Marie nodded and did the same. Despite her serious expression, her eyes glinted with excitement.

Robert rummaged around in his pocket and revealed two key looking objects with odd, shaped tips, “these are lock picks, let’s you get into things without havin' to blow ‘em up,” he said as he handed her one.

She nodded her head in satisfaction, examining the pick. “Anything else?” she asked.

“Just remember to put all the drawers and cabinets back how they were and be quiet. Um, let’s see, oftentimes you should check up the chimney, people hide really valuable stuff in there,” he said as he pulled his dark bandanna over the bridge of his nose, “I’ll go check the window to make sure they're all asleep.”

He crept to the front window and slowly peeked inside; all was dark. Not even any light came from the bedroom doors. He turned around and motioned for Marie to join him.

He opened the door slowly and carefully to not let it squeak and the two sneaked inside. Robert went for the drawers and cabinets; he came up with a few good items but not much. But after shimmying a lock pick in the corner, he found some mining bonds. He turned around to find Marie sticking her hand up the chimney. Her eyes lit up and she pulled a solid gold bar out from its hiding place. She lifted it up to show Robert and mouthed, ‘look at this.’

Smirking and inclining his head toward the door he signaled it was time to go. A sudden cough and movement from one of the bedrooms caused Robert to freeze, but a few heartbeats later it seemed that they were still safe. They both made it out with Marie closing the door gently behind them.

Once their shoes were on and they were a safe distance away near their horses, Marie suddenly jumped into Robert in an embrace.

“We did it!” she whispered yelled into his ear. “Look at this!” She held up the gold bar in admiration.

Robert hesitated but quickly hugged her back, holding her for perhaps a second longer than he needed to. He looked at her and nodded with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He loved her touch, but not like this. Not when it was fleeting and meaningless.

After storing the gold and the bonds on Robert's saddle, they got on their horses and started their journey home. But an unpleasant feeling nagged at Robert’s heart. He wanted her to know the truth. He had put it off for too long. For the first time in a long while he wanted to be painfully open with another person.

“Marie…” he started.

She turned to look at him with concern as she picked up on his uneasy tone, “yes Robert?”

“...I think you should know something,” he said. “Ever since you came to the camp, I- well, what I’m trying to say is that you're really important to me.”

“You're really important to me too,” she said.

Robert shook his head, “what I mean is I have never met anyone like you, I think you're the most amazing woman in the world.”

Her face was unreadable as she looked at him.

“Marie,” he said, “I love you. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you; whatever that means.” 

They both stopped their horses, “Robert-” she said.

“-I-I understand that you can’t, and I understand that it's ‘cause of your husband, I just wanted everything stayin’ honest between us,” he said quickly.

Marie blinked quickly but her face softened in understanding. “Oh, Robert I-”

But before she could finish a sharp intense pain streaked across Robert's left cheek and ear. He saw red and heard Marie scream. The noise made his horse whinny and the next thing he felt was hard compact dirt slam into his back and heard galloping hooves. He tried to breathe in but found he couldn’t. His lungs felt like someone had dropped a boulder on top of them. He turned his head in search of Marie but instead found spots blocking out his vision. It wasn’t long before all he saw was black and he drifted into unconsciousness. 


	17. Bloody Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Devils Backbone, by The Civil Wars

Tears streaked Marie's face as her horse galloped as fast as possible home. Her one-handed grip on the reigns slipping from the amount of blood that was dripping from her arm. The wound burned badly but she refused to look at it. Finally, after a long hour of racing home she stumbled into camp.

Edith was the first to see her. The old woman exclaimed and dropped her sewing as she rushed to catch Marie as she toppled over from exhaustion.

“Oh baby! What’s happened? Where’s Robert?” she gasped, she turned her head and yelled, “Elijah! Get over here!”

“He- he got shot, and fell off his horse,” Marie whimpered, “They got him Edith, they’re gonna hang him, I know it. We have to- to-”

“Okay slow down, tell me what happened,” Edith said slowly.

“The job went well… we were on our way back, just talking. Then- he, his face- he got shot on his cheek. It came out of nowhere. His horse threw him. I tried Edith, to get him, but they were coming. They got me too,” she said through a wince.

“It's okay, you're safe now, Elijah will fix you up,” Edith said.

“No, we have to go, we have to get him, he’s gonna die- I have to tell him-” her voice was tight with worry.

“No sweetheart, you have to rest, we have to get this arm patched up.”

Elijah came running up and asked what had happened.

“A bullet graze, by the looks of it,” Edith said.

“Ida!” he yelled, “Get me my pack and the really strong stuff!” he turned to her and said, “this is going to sting, but it needs to happen, it's good you've been keeping pressure on it, seems the bleeding stopped.”

Ida rushed over to them and handed him a bottle with wide, worried eyes.

Elijah took it and held it out to Marie. “Take a long hard squig or two,” he said.

She lifted her good arm and did as told, letting the alcohol burn it’s way to her stomach. She immediately felt it’s warmth begin spreading to her fingertips and toes. She handed it back to Elijah.

“I need you two to hold her arm while I pour,” he said.

Ida and Edith both grabbed her arm and Marie braced herself and blinked away tears.

“Okay Marie just tell me one thing, what was your favorite thing to do as a child?” he asked.

Marie looked bewildered at him. “Why in hell does that have anything to do with-” she was cut off from the rest of her sentence by a searing pain in her arm. She screamed in agony as her whole arm turned white hot. The fizzing subsided after what felt like an eternity and she finally felt like she could breathe again.

Elijah went to work wrapping her trembling arm in cloth and said, “I’m sorry, that was just a way to distract you. Every night you come to me so we can change this out okay?”

She nodded but turned to Edith and said, “we have to go now, their gonna kill him, it's my fault-”

“Honey, no. It wasn’t your fault. These things happen. We will go as soon as possible but if we go to save him now, we will run in with no plan and no idea where he is, it will put us in unnecessary danger, especially with you in your state,” Edith said calmly.

“Also-” Elijah chimed in, “think about it, if you found one of the most wanted men in the territory passed out on your property, you would certainly turn him in for the reward.”

“-And, if you were the sheriff who finally imprisoned him, you would want it to be known,” Edith said, “The town will no doubt publicize his hanging. Which gives us a chance to know when and how to break him free.”

Marie hung her head and reluctantly agreed, “I’ll go in tomorrow then, and find out everything I can.”

“That ain't a good idea neither,” Ida interjected. “You were the only other person on the job. The people who shot you two would no doubt recognize ya with ya arm. They would probably have described ya to the law by now anyways. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

“I’ll go tomorrow,” Elijah said. “I never leave this place, no one would recognize me. I’ll find out everything I can, and we will plan from there.”

“Damn it!” Marie yelled, “I- we can’t wait that long.”

“If you care for his and your safety, you’ll have to,” Edith said.


	18. Prison Philosophy

Robert woke to his whole head aching with almost numbing pain. There was a constant ringing in his ear, so much that it made it hard to see. His cheek felt like it was three times as big as usual. He instinctively brought his hand up to assess the damage, but instantly regretted it once a shooting pain made its way across his face. 

He slowly got up; each movement of each muscle was difficult. He felt stiff and his back ached. His hand reached inside his breast pocket and touched the rough glossy surface of the broken amethyst pendant. At least he still had that.

He looked around the dimly lit room where he was and could make out iron bars surrounding him. He also saw his holster with his guns hanging from the opposite wall.  _ Shit _ , he thought as his head spun and he had to lay back down again. For a moment he wasn't sure how he got here, but then it all came flooding back and he shot up again to look around the room for Marie, causing his head to hurt and his ear to ring even more. He groaned.

“You know, if I were to happen by you on the street, I would have reckoned you were either a priest or an undertaker,” a man who Robert assumed was the sheriff said as he walked through a heavy sounding door. “-based offa that fancy dark coat of yours.”

“I like to think I’m somewhere in between…” Robert mumbled.

"Though it don't matter what you look like now, everyone in this town agrees you're a dead man walkin'."

Robert grumbled in response.

The sheriff pulled a chair in front of the bars and faced Robert with his elbows resting on his knees. The man seemed to be an upstanding citizen at first glance. But right now, his young eyes were glistening with selfish satisfaction.

“I can’t believe I have  _ you  _ in my jail. The most wanted man in the Jefferson Territory.” He even sounded young. “ And I am the one who will be known for capturing you,” he said as he leaned in.

“You didn’t capture me for shit,” Robert scoffed as he sat up. “I’m sure that you were just sitting here when that family brought me in.”

“Nah, I made a  _ deal  _ with those degenerates a while ago, I can do whatever I want to that god-awful family. This is all gonna attribute to me,” he smiled, “You're going to pay for your sins, but most importantly the territory governor will notice me, and I’m surely gonna get that county marshal position in no time.”

Robert frowned as he felt a genuine disgust for this man. He was the epitome of what was wrong in the world. He was willing to step over and hurt people just to get the promotion. He didn't care about real justice or helping the people who need it, just his own life and how he could make it better. It was these kinds of people who made life hard for him and the people he loved. 

“I haven’t done anything wrong,” Robert said in full confidence, “I’ve given a home to people who didn't have one. Taken in those who society threw out. The money I take is from people who don’t deserve it and is given to people who do. The only thing I’m guilty of is not playing by the rules the rich bastards put into place to keep themselves rich. I've stepped out of the American cave sheriff, have you?”

“Oh you have?” the man spat, “and what will you do once you've robbed everyone you deemed unworthy, once you've sucked all their power and money dry, what will you do then?”

Robert paused, he slowly stood up as his intense eyes didn't cease staring the sheriff down. “I’ll rest,” he breathed. 

The sheriff scowled and stood up, trying in vain to intimidate Robert back. “Well, it won’t matter in a day, you’ll be dead, and the town will hail me as a hero.”

Robert’s eyes bored down into the man’s and he flinched slightly. “Oh I  _ hope  _ the town knows your name,” he purred, “I hope the whole goddamn country does. Cause that means that my gang will too. And if you kill me, they will not stop until they’ve put a bullet through your skull.”

The sheriff’s eyes went wide, he faltered. His jaw clenched and he frowned. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but stopped. He finally turned away and marched out the door, leaving Robert to sit down in exhaustion and heartache to watch the sunrise through the small window outside his cell.


End file.
